What I Really Meant To Say
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Sasuke está de volta à Konoha depois de sete longos anos... Entretanto, Sakura não está disposta a aceitar o Uchiha. Agora ele terá de mostrar à ela o verdadeiro significado das palavras que proferiu antes de partir.
1. A primeira missão

Eis aqui uma nova história! Aproveitem! ;D

**_What I really meant to say_**

**Capítulo I – A primeira missão**

Quatro shinobi pulavam de árvore em árvore em alta velocidade. Eles pararam numa clareira da floresta, estavam muito próximos a seu objetivo.

A única kunoichi da equipe olhava, mal-humorada, para um de seus companheiros. A presença dele a deixava irritada e isso a incomodava profundamente.

Era sua primeira missão com ele desde seu reaparecimento na Vila Oculta da Folha.

FLASHBACK

A lua cheia contemplava o céu de Konoha. Sakura caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas agora desertas. Pensava, com um doce sorriso nos lábios, o quanto sua vida tinha mudado, ela era uma jounin das mais capacitadas, melhor aluna da hokage Tsunade e dona de uma das mentes mais brilhantes da Vila. Teria uma carreira shinobi excepcional.

Tão perdida em seus pensamentos estava que mal reparou na pessoa que andava em sua direção. Era um homem alto, forte, mas estava incrivelmente ferido. Seu sangue escorria de incontáveis ferimentos espalhados por seu corpo pálido.

- Sa- Sakura? – ele gaguejou.

Ela imediatamente reconheceu a voz embora fizessem cinco anos desde que ouvira-a pela última vez. Ela correu para ajudá-lo e levou-o até Tsunade.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Sakura afastou aquelas lembranças de sua mente. Já haviam se passado dois anos desde aquele ocorrido, fora o único contato com ele que tivera até então. Ela nunca mais tinha se encontrado com o Uchiha e agora fora designada para uma missão com ele, Naruto e Kakashi. O antigo time 7, apenas com uma única diferença, eles não eram mais crianças, tinham 19 anos e não 12 e Kakashi agora tinha 33.

- Por que paramos aqui? – Sasuke perguntou, curioso.

- Porque a fortaleza que vamos invadir está logo ali. Precisamos de um plano. – Kakashi respondeu.

O ninja copiador abriu um grande mapa.

- Precisamos saber quantos ninjas há na entrada. Sasuke, Naruto vocês dois vão até lá verificar essa informação.

Os dois assentiram e desapareceram.

Meia hora depois estavam de volta.

- Há apenas um ninja de guarda. – Naruto disse.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Kakashi olhando para a kunoichi de cabelos róseos.

Sakura, percebendo o olhar de Kakashi, abre um sorriso desafiador.

Os quatro vão até a fortaleza e mantêm uma certa distância, longe do campo visual do ninja de guarda.

Porém, Sakura continuou andando em direção ao ninja.

- O que ela está fazendo? – Sasuke perguntou com urgência na voz.

- Aguarde e observe. – Kakashi disse em seu usual tom despreocupado.

Sasuke o olhou sem entender. Por que deixar a kunoichi agir sozinha? Um deles deveria estar indo junto com ela.

Sakura foi até o ninja, um sorriso sedutor brincando em seus lábios junto com um olhar fatal. O ninja, que não esperava ataque algum, ficou abobado ao ver a bela garota a sua frente.

Ela chegou bem perto dele e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. As mão da kunoichi brincavam, inocentemente, em sua saia, levantando-a ligeiramente e exibindo as pernas bem torneadas da melhor médica de Konoha.

O ninja quase babava em cima dela.

Sasuke olhava, embasbacado, para aquela cena.

- Você não está acostumado a isso não é mesmo? – Kakashi perguntou com um leve sorriso estampado por baixo de sua máscara.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sakura é nossa melhor kunoichi. Além de ter uma mente brilhante e ser a médica mais competente do hospital, ela aprendeu muito bem a usar uma das mais importantes armas que uma kunoichi tem. – Kakashi continuou.

- E qual seria essa arma? – Sasuke perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Sedução.

Sasuke ia responder, entretanto Naruto o atrapalhou.

- Vamos? Ela já acabou.

Kakashi e Sasuke olhavam para o portão da fortaleza. Sakura os olhava com um ar entediado, o ninja jazia, morto, a seus pés.

- Sugoi Sakura-chan! – exclamou Naruto. – Você está cada vez mais rápida!

Sakura suspirou.

- Hai Naruto-kun... está cada vez mais chato fazer isso.

- Isso é trabalho Sakura, deixe para se divertir quando voltar a Konoha. – Kakashi disse com um sorriso por baixo de sua máscara.

- Vou cobrar isso de você Kakashi-kun. – ela disse lançando um olhar sedutor para ele.

Sasuke estranhou as palavras de Sakura. "Kakashi-kun"? Desde quando ela era tão íntima de seu ex-sensei? E que tipo de comentário fora aquele?

E o que você tem haver com isso, ele repreendeu-se mentalmente.

Os quatro entraram na fortaleza, seguindo silenciosamente por um corredor iluminado, fantasmagoricamente, por tochas. Era um longo corredor que terminava em uma bifurcação.

- Sasuke e Sakura, vocês vão pela direita. Eu e Naruto seguimos pela esquerda. Nos encontramos do lado de fora daqui a duas horas, está bem?

Sakura fez um muxoxo. Kakashi nunca a botava junto com ele.

- Não me olhe assim Sakura. Você sabe muito bem porque eu faço isso. – Kakashi disse e seguiu seu caminho.

Sakura abriu um discreto sorriso e seguiu seu lado do caminho. Sasuke a seguiu, visivelmente irritado.

Eles seguiram em silêncio durante todo o trajeto até chegarem a uma longa escada em caracol. Eles começaram a subi-la, cautelosamente.

Eles escutam barulho de vozes e Sakura saca uma agulha de sua bolsa de shurikens.

- Agulhas? Quando foi que você desistiu das kunais? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Há cinco anos. Agulhas são muito mais precisas.

- Você me surpreende mais a cada momento.

- Não nos conhecemos mais, Uchiha.

A voz dela soou gelada em seus ouvidos. Ela o chamara pelo sobrenome, logo ela que sempre o tratara com um carinho sem igual. Por que mudara tanto?

Sasuke riu de seu pensamento. Claro que sabia por que ela estava sendo fria com ele.

Eles continuaram subindo, as vozes ficavam cada vez mais altas. Ao final da escadaria havia uma porta, as vozes saíam dali.

- Quantas pessoas devem estar aí dentro? – Sakura perguntou.

- Não tem como ter certeza... parecem duas vozes.

Sakura pensou rápido, talvez o que ele quisessem estivesse ali dentro, talvez não.

- Não temos escolha, Sakura. Precisamos entrar.

Sakura assentiu, Sasuke estava certo.

Ele abriu a porta lentamente, fazendo-a ranger incrivelmente alto. Dois ninjas viraram para eles e lançaram kunais.

Eles desviaram e Sakura lançou sua agulha no coração de um deles enquanto Sasuke começava uma luta com o outro.

Sakura olhou em volta. Não havia nenhuma porta naquela sala, ela era o fim do caminho que eles tinham tomado. E nem sinal dos pergaminhos que precisavam recuperar.

Nesse momento sakura sente um jorro de sangue em suas costas. Sasuke tinha matado o outro ninja.

- Da próxima vez seja mais limpo em seu trabalho! – ela ralhou, irritada.

- Você que estava no lugar errado. - ele argumentou, friamente.

Ela olhou com raiva para ele. Como ousava tratá-la daquele jeito?

- Vamos embora. É o fim da linha para nós. Kakashi-kun e Naruto-kun devem ter se saído melhor que nós.

O jeito que ela tratava Kakashi estava começando a irritar o Uchiha. Parecia que todo o carinho com o qual, um dia, ela tratara Sasuke agora havia sido transferido para o ninja copiador.

Eles fizeram o caminho de volta sem encontrar nenhum impedimento. Saíram da fortaleza e ficaram esperando os outros dois na clareira da floresta.

Sakura estava visivelmente aborrecida com o sangue em sua blusa.

- Que tipo de ninja se importa com sangue? – Sasuke alfinetou.

Sakura o olhou com desprezo.

- Que tipo de ninja trai sua vila? – ela igualmente alfinetou. – Não ouse falar comigo assim. Se eu cheguei aqui foi porque eu trabalhei duro, fruto do meu esforço.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que não fui privilegiada por ser de um clã importante e possuir uma linhagem sangüínea avançada.

Sasuke soltou uma breve e fria gargalhada.

- Grande ousadia a sua. Você está me subestimando? Acha que cheguei aqui por privilégios?

- Você não é nada sem seu sharingan, Uchiha.

Sasuke se aborreceu com o comentário.

- Te desafio então. Não usarei o sharingan, vejamos se pode me derrotar.

Sakura sorriu. Ele estava duvidando de suas técnicas.

Ele fez ins com as mãos e soprou uma bola de fogo em Sakura. Ela desviou e concentrou chackra em seus pés. Chutou-o por trás e sentou-se por cima dele, torcendo seus braços. Estava acabado.

Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Não me subestime, Uchiha. Da próxima vez eu quero uma luta de verdade.

Ela saiu de cima dele e viu Kakashi e Naruto chegando.

Eles estavam feridos e carregavam um grande baú. Sakura sorriu, a missão estava concluída.


	2. De volta a Konoha

Olá pessoal! Espero que gostem desse capítulo também! Essa história é ligeiramente maior que A Camponesa Esquecida, a qual, estou pensando seriamente em fazer um especial, atendendo ao pedido de Tsubame Hitori, bom, mas isso vai demorar um pouquinho...

Não posso esquecer também de agredecer pelas maravilhosas reviews! Cat Tsuki, Haruka's Onigiri, Mye-chan, Hyuuga Mitsashi Umi, Misaki Matsuya, Naemi, Sakura Haruno Uchiha, Yuki Mao Kitsune, Tamires Sacabian Lee, Tsunay Nami, Aldi Fox e Uchiha Mya!!!

****

**_What I really meant to say_**

**Capítulo II – De volta a Konoha**

Kakashi e Naruto estavam no hospital de Konoha. Sakura cuidava de ambos.

- Com quantos shinobi vocês lutaram? – ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Vinte... – Kakashi disse, despreocupado como sempre.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- E por que vocês não mandaram um sinal?

- Feh, Sakura-chan! Não precisamos disso! E eles eram fracos... – Naruto respondeu com seu típico sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Acontece que vocês estão muito feridos! Tinha veneno nas kunais! Vocês estão vivos por sorte! – ela ralhou.

De repente a porta do quarto se abre e a jovem Hyuuga Hinata entra.

- Naruto-kun! Você está bem? – ela perguntou sem esconder sua enorme preocupação.

Naruto sorri e dá um beijo na bocheche dela, o que a faz corar descontroladamente.

- Claro que eu estou Hinata-chan!

Sakura olhou para os dois com um terno sorriso nos lábios. Eles eram o casal mais adorável que ela conhecia.

Por esses pensamentos ela soltou um profundo suspiro. Sabia que nunca poderia ter aquilo.

Ela foi até Kakashi, um de seus ferimentos voltara a sangrar. Ela fez um jutsu de cura e o ferimento se fechou por completo.

- Tomem mais cuidado da próxima vez! – ela ralhou. – E mandem um sinal!

- Não somos gennins, Sakura. Somos jounins assim como você!

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de sakura.

- Não é isso! Se tivesse alguma coisa mais grave com um de vocês dois, principalmente com você eu me sentiria culpada pro resto da vida!

Kakashi enxugou as lágrimas da Konoha gentilmente e a puxou para perto dele. Seus lábios, cobertos por sua máscara, encostaram nos lábios dela no momento em que Tsunade e Sasuke entraram no quarto.

Sasuke se sentiu estranho ao presenciar aquela cena. A Haruno costumava ser sua e não do Kakashi.

Ele tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente, não entendia porque ligava tanto para aquilo, porque se importava tanto com ela.

Sakura se separou de Kakashi e encarou o Uchiha. Ele parecia perdido.

- Hinata, você poderia nos dar licença? – a Godaime perguntou.

A Hyuuga assentiu e saiu do quarto, deixando o time 7 sozinho com a hokage.

- Sasuke me falou sobre os detalhes da missão. Fico feliz que seus ferimentos não tenham sido graves.

- Conseguimos o baú com os pergaminhos, mas receio que venham atrás deles. – Kakashi disse, exteriorizando sua preocupação.

- Eu sei. Descobrimos que os ninjas eram da vila do Som. Não sabemos se Orochimaru está de volta, mas a vila está em plena atividade, por isso, dois de vocês vão passar um tempo espionando-os.

- Só dois? – Sakura perguntou, surpresa.

- Sim. Vocês quatro são um time muito importante, são um dos melhores times que temos fora da ANBU, não posso expor os quatro para uma missão que não apresenta tantos riscos.

Sakura a encarou e a Godaime continuou:

- Por isso, você e Sasuke partem daqui a três dias.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e Sasuke abriu um leve sorriso provocativo.

- Por quanto tempo? – Sakura perguntou, se segurando para não demonstrar sua raiva.

- O tempo que for preciso.

Dito isso, Tsunade foi embora deixando uma Haruno chocada para trás.

Ela teria que passar meses sozinha com Sasuke? Era completamente absurdo. Essa missão deveria ser dela e do Kakashi e não dela e do intrometido Uchiha!

Ela olhou para Naruto e Kakashi, os ferimentos já curados.

- Vamos sair hoje? Só tenho três dias para me divertir! – ela disse, tentando esconder sua decepção.

Naruto abriu um largo sorriso.

- Ótima idéia, Sakura-chan!

- Ótimo então! Às oito no lugar de sempre então!

Ela foi embora deixando os três ninjas para trás.


	3. O meu conceito de diversão

Oi pessoal!! Eu tive um gostinho especial ao escrever esse capítulo! Espero que gostem dele!

Agradecimentos das reviews: Rahfa-san, Tsunay Nami, Haruka's Onigiri, lucia almeida martins, Misaki Matsuya, Yuki Mao Kitsune, Priscyla Shinomori, Cat Tsuki, Hyuuga Mitsashi Umi e Mye-chan!! ;D

****

**_What I really meant to say_**

**Capítulo III – O meu conceito de diversão**

Sasuke estava na mansão Uchiha, terminando de se arrumar. Seus pensamentos voltados para a kunoichi de cabelos rosados.

Ela estava tão diferente... Não era mais a doce menininha que ele conhecera, era uma mulher agora, uma mulher forte e independente. Mas outras coisas haviam mudado também.

Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai e Ino estavam sentados numa mesa perto da pista de dança, conversando animadamente.

De repente Sakura vê Sasuke chegando.

- Vamos dançar, Ino?

Ino assente e as duas se levantam da mesa assim que Sasuke senta.

- Naruto, eu acho melhor você fechar os olhos, ou a Hinata vai ficar com ciúmes. – Sai brincou.

Naruto riu e sasuke ficou com cara de ponto de interrogação.

- Você não está acostumado, não é mesmo? – Sai começou. – Observe as duas e entenda.

- Com certeza é algo que você jamais imaginou que ela faria. – completou Kakashi.

O Uchiha olhou para as duas kunoichis que subiam os degraus para a pista de dança. De repente a música parou de tocar e todas as pessoas que dançavam saíram da pista.

Sorrisos zombeteiros brincaram nos lábios de ambas. Elas eram as "rainhas" daquele lugar e todos respeitavam aquilo. Quando elas dançavam, apenas elas dançavam.

Sasuke continuava a observá-las, sem entender.

Uma nova música começou a tocar: Naughty Girl, a música que elas elegeram como delas.

Então começaram a dançar, transbordando sensualidade. Elas simplesmente sabiam como deixar todos os homens loucos em uma simples dança.

Já era possível escutar o som ofegante que a respiração dos seres do sexo masculino havia se tornado.

- Entendeu agora? – perguntou Sai, olhando para sua Ino de um jeito quase insano.

Sasuke assentiu. Ver sakura dançando daquele jeito era uma novidade para ele, mas não deixava de sentir os efeitos daquela dança "inocente".

Hinata olhava emburrada para um Naruto que babava a seu lado. Kakashi riu ao ver as expressões de seus companheiros. Anos de "Icha Icha Paradise" ensinaram-no a conter suas reações, mas começava a ficar muito quente ali dentro.

A música parou e elas voltaram para a mesa.

Ino sentou ao lado de sai e esse lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. Sakura ia se sentar, mas percebeu que Sasuke havia ocupado seu lugar. Ela simplesmente deu de ombros e se sentou no colo de Kakashi.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos quando Kakashi passou seus braços pela cintura da garota.

Sakura abriu um sorriso triunfante ao ver a expressão de Sasuke, ele finalmente entenderia que a menininha que costumava ficar correndo atrás dele, implorando por atenção havia sido morta e enterrada.

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto de Kakashi, puxou delicadamente sua máscara para baixo e o beijou.

Sasuke olhava para ambos, perplexo. Ele fora substituído por Kakashi e pensara que nunca iria se importar com isso, mas ele se importava e muito. Aquele sentimento era novo para ele, mas ele existia e o queimava por dentro.

Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça e desejou, ardentemente, que nunca tivesse saído de Konoha, desejou que aqueles sete anos que passara fora nunca tivessem acontecido. Se não o tivesse feito, Sakura seria sua e não de Kakashi. SUA Sakura.

Hatake e Haruno finalmente se separam e se encararam por um tempo. Ele sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dela, o que a fez rir.

Os dois se levantaram, deram um breve tchau a todos e saíram de mãos dadas.

Sasuke apenas observou-os partir. Ela não o amava mais e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito.


	4. A partida

Eis aqui o quarto capítulo de What I really meant to say! espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo! XD

Gostaria de avisar que o especial da minha outra fic, A Camponesa Esquecida, já está disponível no meu bio! Espero que vocês leiam e gostem!

Agradecimento às reviews: Rahfa-san, Haruka's Onigiri, Misaki Matsuya, Cat Tsuki, sabaku no Y, laura raquel, lucia almeida martins, Mye-chan, Hyuuga Mitsashi Umi, Yuki Mao Kitsune e Dih.ana e Kris.tina !

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence!

**_

* * *

_****_What I really meant to say_**

**Capítulo IV – A partida**

O dia da partida havia finalmente chegado. Sakura terminava de arrumar sua mochila quando escutou leves batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar. – ela disse.

Kakashi entrou pela porta. Sakura sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Que bom que veio se despedir! – ela disse abraçando-o.

Kakashi desceu sua máscara e a beijou, um beijo demorado e cheio de paixão.

- Tenha cuidado. – ele disse quando se separaram.

- Eu não queria ir. Não com ele. – ela disse, aborrecida.

Kakashi afagou os curtos cabelos róseos de sua queria kunoichi.

- Você nunca foi minha, Sakura. Você será sempre dele e você sabe disso.

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não o amo mais!

- Você que pensa.

Kakashi continuava calmo como sempre. Mesmo sabendo que a mulher que ele amava provavelmente não voltaria para ele depois daquela missão ele apenas desejava que ela fosse feliz. Muito feliz.

- Quando você voltar, tudo será diferente. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Sakura deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos.

- Isso não é verdade! – ela exclamou.

Kakashi apenas a beijou mais uma vez. Uma última vez.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, Sakura abriu os olhos vagarosamente, desejando que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Quando os abriu por completo o ninja copiador não estava mais lá.

Ela deixou uma última lágrima rolar por seu rosto e pegou sua mochila. Tinha uma missão para realizar.

* * *

Sasuke esperava por Sakura na ponte.

A mesma ponte em que ele, Naruto e ela esperavam por Kakashi quando eram gennins. Aquele lugar estava impregnado de lembranças.

Ele olhou mais uma vez em direção à vila. Ela estava atrasada, muito atrasada, e isso não era comum.

Uma fina névoa pairava sobre a ponte.

Sasuke começava a ficar impaciente e preocupado. Por que toda aquela demora?

Foi quando escutou barulho de passos.

Sakura andava lentamente em sua direção. Ela vestia uma saia preta e sua blusa vermelha com o símbolo da família Haruno. Uma capa preta a envolvia.

- Desculpe a demora. – ela disse tristemente.

- Tudo bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou preocupado.

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas sasuke pôde ver seus olhos. Estavam inchados.

- Tem certeza? – ele insistiu.

- Tenho. – ela disse friamente. – Nada aconteceu. Vamos?

Sasuke assentiu e ela pôs o capuz da capa sobre seus cabelos, não queria ninguém olhando para ela.

Partiram então para a Vila Oculta do Som.


	5. Essa missão não é sua!

Hey pessoal! Aqui está o quinto capítulo! Perdoem-me se demorei muito! Em breve estarei postando uma oneshot SasuSaku e antes (bem antes) do fim dessa fic eu vou começar a postar uma outra...

Agradecimentos às reviews de: _sabaku no Y, Priscyla Shinomori, Yuki Mao Kitsune, Dora Delacour, Mye-chan, fashunrey, Sakura Haruno Uchiha,_ _Cat Tsuki e Uchiha Nanah !!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_What I really meant to say_**

**Capítulo V – Essa missão não é sua!**

Kakashi, Naruto e Tsunade estavam no quartel jounin.

- Tem certeza que eles vão ficar bem Tsunade-sama?

- Vão sim... Sakura e Sasuke são mais do que capacitados para essa missão. É uma missão muito simples, quase não oferece riscos.

Kakashi ouvia tudo em silêncio. Não havia nada para ele dizer. Era claro que Sakura e Sasuke realizariam a missão com perfeição, mas uma coisa o perturbava. A certeza do nunca mais.

Ele não queria que Sasuke estivesse lá, com ela. Fora sempre ele, Kakashi, quem cuidara e protegera a Haruno durante todos aqueles anos e era duro agora ter que ver ela voltar para os braços do Uchiha que a abandonara.

Mas o amor dela por sasuke nunca morrera, ele sabia disso melhor que ninguém, e agora, com essa missão, eles ficariam juntos.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro. Não havia esperanças para ele.

Sakura e Sasuke caminhavam em silêncio. Estavam próximos a vila oculta do Som, o sol já estava se pondo.

- Vamos parar aqui, não é seguro andarmos à noite. – Sakura disse.

Sasuke assentiu.

Eles encontraram uma clareira e armaram um pequeno acampamento que se resumia a uma fogueira e dois sacos de dormir.

Assaram alguns peixes que haviam pescado e os comeram, em silêncio.

Sasuke estava visivelmente inconfortável com a situação, aquela não era a Sakura que ele conhecera. Ela estava incrivelmente diferente, distante.

- Precisamos de uma tática para entrar na vila. – Sakura disse, quebrando o lúgubre silêncio.

- Tsunade-sama já deu as instruções. Chegaremos lá dizendo que traímos a vila.

Sakura deu um risinho.

- Você os traiu, acha que aceitarão sua volta tão facilmente?

- Eu os libertei de uma maldição, claro que eles me aceitarão.

Sakura se irritou profundamente com o tom doentio de confiança da voz do Uchiha, arrogante até o fim.

- E como vai ser isso?

Sasuke tirou alguns rolos de pergaminho de sua mochila.

- Cópias dos pergaminhos que roubamos da fortaleza?

- Hai!

Sakura deu de ombros e continuou comendo.

- Se você diz que dará certo, sou obrigada a confiar, não é mesmo?

Sasuke odiava cada vez mais o tom de voz de sua companheira de missão.

- Não seja tão fria comigo! Não finja que tudo mudou e que somos desconhecidos agora!

- Mas nós somos! Sete anos, eu pedi para que você ficasse e só o que você disse foi um "Obrigado", sinceramente, eu acho que eu merecia mais do que isso. – ela fez uma pequena pausa e continuou: - E depois, não fui eu quem tentou te matar, foi?

Sasuke estava perdido, tudo o que ela dissera era verdade, mas não fora realmente aquilo que ele quisera dizer ao agradecê-la quando foi embora. Ele esperava que ela entendesse.

- Você foi para mim mais do que um companheiro de equipe, Uchiha. Mas você fez questão de esmagar todos os meus sentimentos.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, derrotado. Ela tinha razão, mas não precisava ser daquele jeito.

- Onde está a doce garota que eu conheci? – ele perguntou.

- Foi embora, junto com um certo membro do clã Uchiha há sete anos.

Ele se calou, não havia nenhum argumento contra aquilo.

- Oyasumi! – ela disse enquanto entrava dentro de seu saco de dormir.

Sasuke apenas a observou em silêncio.

Quando o Uchiha acordou no dia seguinte Sakura já estava acordada e pronta para partir.

- Seja rápido, você já dormiu demais... – ela ralhou.

Sasuke fez uma careta e se arrumou, logo eles partiram.

A vila estava logo à frente. Eles tiraram suas bandanas de Konoha e entraram na vila, todos os olhares caíram sobre Sasuke. Para os shinobis daquela vila, era inacreditável que ele tivesse a ousadia de voltar ali depois que os traíra.

O Uchiha continuou andando, sem se importar com os olhares inquisidores. Ele conhecia a vila muito bem, não precisava de ninguém para lhe apontar o caminho.

Eles entraram no prédio do kage da vila.

- Estava a espera de vocês... – uma voz conhecida falou.

Sakura e Sasuke arregalaram os olhos ao ver que era Kabuto, será que ele já não se contentara em trair Konoha e depois o próprio Orochimaru? Qual era o problema desse cara?

- Boatos me disseram que vocês traíram Konoha... Mais uma vez, não é Sasuke?

Sasuke ignorou o comentário e assentiu.

- Entretanto, - continuou Kabuto. – não esperava isso de você, Haruno Sakura, melhor discípula da Godaime...

Sakura sorriu maliciosamente, teria que entrar naquele jogo sórdido.

- Cansei daquela vila monótona, quero mais diversão.

Kabuto ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas pareceu se convencer do que dissera a Haruno.

Sasuke tirou os pergaminhos de sua mochila e entregou para Kabuto.

- Esses são os pergaminhos roubados por Sharingan Kakashi e Uzumaki Naruto.

Kabuto pegou os pergaminhos com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Muito bom... Acompanhem-me, mostrarei aonde vocês irão ficar.

Sakura e sasuke trocaram olhares satisfeitos, aparentemente ele caíra naquela mentira deslavada, ou, pelo menos, fingira cair.

Eles seguiram Kabuto até um prédio ao lado do que eles estavam. Kabuto entregou uma chave à eles e os acompanhou até a porta de um quartinho.

O quarto era pequeno, mas tinha uma aparência de limpo, com uma cama de casal e uma poltrona perto de uma grande janela.

- Sejam bem-vindos.

Sakura o olhou, incrédula.

- Espera! Um quarto só para nós dois?

- Algum problema? – Kabuto perguntou com um sorriso demoníaco nos lábios.

Sakura bufou e murmurou um "Não".

Kabuto os deixou e eles entraram no quarto.

Duas bandanas do Som estavam depositadas na poltrona, uma vermelha e uma preta. Sakura pegou a vermelha e a amarrou em seu cabelo, como de costume, Sasuke fez o mesmo com a bandana preta.

- É estranho... – Sakura comentou.

- O que? – Sasuke perguntou, sem entender.

- Usar outra bandana.

Sasuke abriu um sorriso.

- Logo você se acostumará.

Sakura suspirou, estava cansada daquele joguinho que estava jogando com o Uchiha.

- Diga-me a verdade, o que você sentiu quando nos encontramos naquele dia, há sete anos atrás, o dia que você foi embora...

Sasuke soltou um profundo suspiro.

- Você quase me fez ficar, Sakura. Mas eu era infantil e tinha um objetivo me cegando: meu irmão, meu clã, minha vingança. Mas hoje eu entendo melhor. O Itachi tirou de mim aqueles que eu amava, mas ele também era uma dessas pessoas. Se eu matá-lo não saberei viver sozinho, sem um objetivo, eu estarei vivo por fora, mas morto por dentro.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Sakura, ela dissera tudo isso a ele, mas ele não a escutou.

- Perdoe-me, você estava certa.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke. – ela disse, ainda lacrimosa.

O rosto de sasuke se iluminou, ela o chamara por seu nome. Ele foi até ela e enxugou as lágrimas que maculavam seu lindo rosto.

- Perdoe-me por te fazer sofrer, eu sou um estúpido.

- Não precisa. Eu já superei isso há muito tempo.

Sasuke afagou os curtos cabelos róseos da kunoichi e aproximou seus lábios dos dela, entretanto Sakura não deixou.

- Pare.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou, sem entender.

- Não é certo. Você fez sua escolha e eu fiz a minha. Eu escolhi te esquecer. Eu escolhi ficar com o Kakashi e é com ele que eu vou ficar.

- Você o ama?

Sakura hesitou. Desde que Sasuke voltara para a vila ela ficara realmente confusa. Queria dizer que amava Kakashi, mas sabia que seu amor por Sasuke não estava completamente esquecido.

- Não sei.

- Dê-me uma chance.

- Não, Sasuke. Eu não quero!

- Por que não?

- Não quero me machucar mais! Por favor, já foi sofrimento o suficiente para toda uma vida!

Sasuke se levantou e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta ao sair.

Sakura vestiu sua camisola e deitou na cama, as lágrimas escorrendo. Chorava e soluçava, doía muito.

Agora sabia, nunca o esquecera. Estava com Kakashi apenas porque tentava esquecê-lo, tinha um enorme carinho pelo ninja copiador, mas seu amor pertencia ao Uchiha.

Kakashi estava certo, ela nunca fora dele, ela sempre fora a Sakura de Sasuke.


	6. Uma longa tempestade

Oi pessoal! Desculpem mesmo por essa longa demora, sabe como é, Carnaval, seus pais te arrastam para você viajar e todas essas chatices! Mas agora eu estou de volta com um novo capítulo! Espero que gostem!

Agradecimentos às reviews: _Cat Tsuki, Mye-chan, Sabaku no Uchiha (to adorando sua fic!), Haruka's Onigiri, Uchiha Nanah, Lizinha-chan e Pryscila Shinomori (amei sua review! Tão grande! rsrsrsrsrs...)_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence! O que por um lado é muito bom...

**_

* * *

_****_What I really meant to say_**

_Capítulo VI_ – Uma longa tempestade

Sakura acordou no dia seguinte e viu que Sasuke não tinha voltado, fato que a preocupou muito. Onde ele poderia estar?

Ela se levantou e foi até o banheiro, seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos e inchados, as lágrimas caíram por um bom pedaço da noite anterior.

Ela tomou um longo banho e vestiu um short preto e uma blusa sem mangas igualmente preta. Colocou sua nova bandana e saiu à procura do Uchiha. Esperava que nada de grave tivesse acontecido com ele.

Seis horas de procura e nada de Sasuke. Nuvens carregadas começavam a encobrir o céu, uma grande tempestade se anunciava.

Sakura olhou para o céu e pareceu não se importar, a única coisa que a preocupava no momento era o paradeiro de um certo Uchiha.

A chuva começou a cair, mas Sakura continuava procurando. Ele não poderia ter ido muito longe.

A garoa logo se transformou em uma tempestade, cada pedaço do corpo de Sakura tremia de frio a cada pingo de chuva que caía nela. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto e ela se convenceu de que deveria parar de procurar.

Ela voltou vagarosamente para o quarto, seu corpo doía. Ela abriu a porta e, para seu espanto, Sasuke estava lá, sentado na poltrona.

- Sakura! Eu estava preocupado com você! Onde você andou?

Sakura sorriu levemente.

- Sasuke-kun...

Dito isso ela desmaiou.

Sasuke correu para ampará-la, podia sentir que o corpo da kunoichi ardia.

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, o frio havia deixado seu corpo e ela se sentia extremamente confortável.

- Que bom que acordou. – Sasuke disse sorrindo. – Como está se sentindo?

Sakura encarou o Uchiha que a observava, sentado na poltrona. Ele tinha o semblante cansado, olheiras ao redor dos olhos, esses muito vermelhos. Pelo visto ele ficara a noite toda de vigília.

- Bem... Arigatou, Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke sorriu.

Sakura se sentou. Só então reparou que estava vestida com uma longa camisa preta com o símbolo do clã Uchiha estampado na frente.

- Você...?

Sasuke corou ligeiramente.

- Desculpe. Mas você ia pegar uma pneumonia se ficasse com aquela roupa molhada.

Sakura balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Obrigada por cuidar de mim...

- Não precisa agradecer, a culpa foi minha... você estava me procurando, não era?

Sakura corou.

- Você saiu e não voltou... Fiquei preocupada... – ela disse, sem jeito.

Sasuke sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Obrigado por se preocupar comigo.

Ele acariciou os cabelos da kunoichi.

- Sasuke-kun, eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada, eu já sei como você se sente. – ele disse, ligeiramente triste.

- Não! O que eu disse antes foi por medo. Eu... eu... ainda te amo!

Sasuke a mirou sério e depois abriu um terno sorriso.

- Eu também te amo, sempre amei, só nunca soube te demonstrar isso.

Sakura corou ainda mais.

Sasuke se aproximou mais dela e a beijou. O beijo que esperou sete anos para ser dado, o beijo completamente apaixonado, guardado há tanto tempo em seus corações.

- Arigatou... Por essa chance. – ele disse.

Sakura sorriu.

- Agora descanse. Hoje à noite um grupo de Konoha vai até a floresta para fazermos o relatório da missão.

Sakura assentiu. Se não melhorasse atrapalharia a missão. Ela se deitou e Sasuke se levantou.

Ela o impediu.

- Fica comigo. Pelo menos até eu dormir.

Sasuke sorriu e se deitou ao lado dela, abraçando-a.

- Bons sonhos. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Sakura sorriu. Seria mais fácil dormir sentindo o perfume dele.


	7. Sasuke versus Kakashi

Oi pessoal! Desculpem-me pela longa demora desse capítulo, é que eu ando meio enrolada ultimamente... Espero que gostem desse capítulo!

Agradecimento às reviews de: _marjorie-sasuke, Haruka's Onigiri, Lizinha-chan, Cat Tsuki, Mye-chan, Yuki Blackwell e Lais 83!_

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, definitivamente. U.U

**_

* * *

_****_What I really meant to say_**

**Capítulo VII – Sasuke versus Kakashi**

A tempestade havia acabado e a lua contemplava o céu da vila do Som.

Sasuke estava sentado na poltrona, observando Sakura dormir, ela parecia um anjo. Ele foi até ela e colocou a mão em sua testa. A febre voltara.

Ele deu um remédio para ela e colocou uma toalha com água gelada em sua testa. Se ela não melhorasse, ele não poderia deixá-la sozinha ali, mas também seria perigoso levá-la com ele. O que deveria fazer?

- Sa- Sasuke... – ela gaguejou.

- Estou aqui... – ele disse em um sussurro.

- Vá, não podemos decepcionar Tsunade-sama...

- Enlouqueceu? Não posso te deixar aqui! Você está ardendo em febre!

- Nossa missão é mais importante.

Sasuke abriu a mochila de Sakura e pegou um short preto e uma capa de viagem na mesma cor.

- Você vai comigo. E não adianta reclamar.

Ele vestiu as duas peças de roupa na Haruno e a pegou no colo.

O prédio estava silencioso e as ruas vazias. Não tiveram problemas para chegar na floresta.

Sasuke andou até uma clareira, onde dois ninjas os esperavam: Kakashi e Tsunade.

Kakashi se assustou ao ver Sakura sendo carregada por Sasuke.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Ela está com muita febre. Não podia deixá-la sozinha. – Sasuke respondeu meio hesitante.

- Você agiu corretamente. – Tsunade anunciou. – Seria perigoso deixá-la.

- Como ela ficou com febre? – Kakashi perguntou ignorando o resto da conversa.

- Ela pegou chuva, desculpe-me Kakashi, a culpa foi minha.

O fato de Sasuke ter dito que a culpa era dele deixou Kakashi de um jeito que ele não costumava ficar. Ele ficou realmente irritado.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora. – Tsunade interrompeu os dois.

Sasuke olhou para a hokage, como se notasse só naquele momento quem ela era.

- Tsunade-sama, a senhora não deveria estar em Konoha?

- Sim, eu deveria. Mas deixei o Jiraya tomando conta das contas por esses dias.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. O Ero-senin estava tomando conta da vila? Isso não era muito bom.

- Bom, nem sinal do Orochimaru... O Kabuto é o novo Kage, mas ele não parece estar com o Orochimaru dentro de seu corpo, como da vez que Yamato e Naruto o encontraram.

- Kabuto? Pensei que ele estivesse morto... – disse Tsunade. – O que você acha Kakashi?

Kakashi estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não escutou a pergunta da Godaime. Só pensava em Sakura e em como o Uchiha fora incompetente na tarefa de cuidar dela.

- Kakashi? – a hokage voltou a falar.

- Hã? Perguntou alguma coisa Tsunade-sama? – ele perguntou como que acordando de um devaneio.

- Esqueça... – ela disse, um pouco irritada.

Tsunade se levantou e foi até Sakura, que se encontrava deitada, inconsciente, no colo de Sasuke.

- A febre está muito alta.

Kakashi aproveitou que Tsunade agora se encontrava ocupada e chamou o Uchiha.

- Quero conversar com você. – ele disse.

Os dois se afastaram das duas kunoichi.

- O que aconteceu de verdade com ela?

Sasuke contou toda a história, desde a discussão até a volta dela para o quarto.

- Tome mais cuidado de agora em diante. – o ninja copiador disse, sério.

- Você não precisa dizer isso para mim. Ela é tão importante para mim quanto é para você.

Kakashi balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Não é não. Eu jamais a abandonaria.

- Eu não a abandonei, Hatake. Não venha me dar lições de moral.

- Eu falo sério, Uchiha. Eu sei que a Sakura te ama, mas se você deixar algo sério acontecer com ela eu não vou hesitar em fazer você se arrepender disso.

- Eu posso cuidar dela muito bem.

- Para seu próprio bem, eu espero que essas palavras sejam verdadeiras.

Os dois voltaram então para perto de Tsunade e Sakura.

- Cuide bem dela, Sasuke. A febre já passou, mas pode voltar. – Tsunade disse ao ver os dois shinobi voltando.

Sasuke assentiu.

- Não a deixe sozinha em hipótese alguma!

- Não se preocupe Tsunade-sama, ela vai estar segura comigo. – as últimas palavras foram mais dirigidas ao ninja copiador do que para a hokage.

- Eu sei. – ela disse.

No segundo seguinte os dois ninjas de Konoha haviam desaparecido.

Sasuke pegou Sakura no colo e voltou para a vila. Ela começava a ficar quente mais uma vez.

Ele acelerou e chegou ao quarto dos dois. A depositou na cama e lhe deu o remédio mais uma vez.

Aquilo era estranho. Se a febre fosse só por causa da chuva, o chackra de Tsunade a teria feito desaparecer sem problemas.

Ele colocou uma toalha gelada na testa da kunoichi de cabelos róseos e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, segurando a mão dela.

- Perdoe-me, Sakura! Perdoe-me por ser idiota! A culpa é minha, eu sei... eu deveria ter cuidado melhor de você...

Uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto direto para a mão da Haruno.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... V-Você está chorando? – Sakura perguntou, com um pouco de esforço.

Ele rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas, o que fez Sakura abrir um lindo sorriso.

- Desculpe... Por te deixar preocupado e estar te dando trabalho.

- Não seja boba! A culpa é minha por você estar assim!

Sakura passa sua mão gentilmente pelo rosto de Sasuke.

- Não é não. Eu iria atrás de você de novo se fosse preciso.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça.

- Desculpe.

Sakura se sentou e deu um selinho nele.

- Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe tanto. Concentre-se na missão.

Era incrível a capacidade que ela tinha de pensar em regras e missões e esperasse que ele fizesse o mesmo. No momento, a prioridade do Uchiha era a segurança dela.

- Pare de se preocupar com isso e descanse. Vou estar com você. – ele disse.

Sakura sorriu e fechou os olhos. Sasuke se deitou ao lado dela. Esperava que ela se recuperasse logo.


	8. O que realmente é importante para mim

Oi gente! Desculpem pela demora desse capítulo! Espero que gostem desse!!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Sabaku no Uchiha, Yuki Blackwell, daniela lopes, Cat Tsuki, Lais 83, S2IsadoraS2 e Lizinha-chan_

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, o que por um lado é ótimo, já que eu ia transformar a série em puro Shoujo... XD

**What I really meant to say**

**_Capítulo VIII – O que realmente é importante para mim_**

Sasuke foi acordado no dia seguinte por fortes batidas na porta. Ele se levantou, sonolento, e foi atender à provável urgência daquele que queria falar com eles.

Era Kabuto.

- Sasuke – o tom de sua voz era urgente. -, vamos ter uma missão importante. Um grupo de ninjas sairá daqui a 5 horas. Você vem conosco?

Sasuke ficou pálido. Era o que ele precisava para conquistar a confiança de Kabuto e fazê-lo confessar que Orochimaru estava de volta, mas Sakura estava doente, não poderia deixá-la ali sozinha, ardendo em febre.

- E- eu... – ele gaguejou.

Kabuto levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Te esperamos daqui a 5 horas na estrada principal.

Dito isso ele foi embora.

Sasuke fechou a porta do quarto e se sentou na poltrona, desolado. O que faria? Se não aparecesse, Kabuto ficaria desconfiado e a missão seria arruinada. Se fosse estaria desobedecendo às ordens de Tsunade.

Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela doce voz de Sakura:

- Não se preocupe comigo. Vá com Kabuto. Devemos completar nossa missão, é isso que importa.

Sasuke olhou para ela. Ela parecia estar bem melhor do que na noite anterior.

- Eu sou uma ninja médica. Agora que minha febre passou, posso cuidar de mim mesma. Foque-se no que devemos fazer e esqueça que eu fiquei doente.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, ainda em silêncio.

- Eu jamais poderia me esquecer de você.

Sakura gostaria de poder pular no pescoço dele e beijá-lo, mas fazendo isso ele não iria fazer o que era sensato.

- Vá com o Kabuto. – a voz dela soou fria. – Quanto mais rápido descobrirmos, mais cedo vamos para casa.

Sasuke assentiu, o que faz Sakura suspirar aliviada. Finalmente o convencera.

- Sasuke, me promete uma coisa? – ela perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- O que você quiser.

- Prometa que não importa o que aconteça você não vai deixar nossa missão de lado para vir atrás de mim.

- Não me peça isso!

- Prometa! Você me promete que nossa missão vai ser sua prioridade?

- Sakura! Eu não posso te prometer isso! Eu prometi para Tsunade-sama que ia te proteger a qualquer custo!

- Prometa! Não importa o que a tsunade disse! Eu sei me cuidar sozinha! Se tudo o que você disse ontem é verdade, me prometa.

Sasuke suspirou. Por que era sempre tão difícil discutir com ela?

- Tudo bem. Eu prometo... – ele resmungou.

- Ótimo. Não se esqueça dessa promessa.

- E você me prometa que não vai sai daqui.

- Eu sou uma gennin por acaso? – ela perguntou, aborrecida.

Sasuke chegou mais perto dela e sussurrou:

- Para mim você vai ser sempre aquela menininha irritante de 12 anos.

Sakura sorriu. Era divertido lembrar daquela época, a época em que eles eram treinados por Kakashi, a época que eram o time 7.

Kakashi... Como ele estaria? Será que sentia a falta dela?

Uma onda de culpa se abateu sobre ela. Ela não pensara em como Kakashi se sentiria quando ela se declarou para Sasuke. Fora extremamente egoísta. Poderia machucar o homem que tornara sua vida tão feliz e tão completa. Passaram tantos bons anos juntos e agora ela jogara tudo fora para tentar viver um amor que ela não sabia se daria certo.

- O Kakashi estava com a Tsunade ontem? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. Ele estava muito preocupado com você. – ele respondeu, ligeiramente irritado.

Sua irritação não passou despercebida pela Haruno.

- Algum problema entre vocês dois?

- Ele discutiu comigo, por sua causa. Ele... – Sasuke parecia fazer força para dizer aquilo. – te ama.

Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela as segurou.

- Desculpe. Estou te causando muitos problemas. – ela disse.

- Você não me causa problemas. Mas... O que realmente é importante para você, Sakura?

- Terminar essa missão e voltar para Konoha.

Sasuke pareceu desapontado com a resposta.

- Por causa do Kakashi? – ele perguntou, com uma pontada de ciúmes.

- O Kakashi é importante para mim, sim. Foi por causa dele que eu agüentei todos esses anos longe de você.

- Ele não foi só seu suporte.

- Não. Ele foi bem mais que isso. Mas eu nunca consegui me apaixonar por ele como eu tanto queria, eu nunca consegui te esquecer.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio.

- Agora vá! Já deve estar na hora!

Sasuke deu um longo e demorado beijo em Sakura e foi embora.

Ela o observou deixar o quarto, mas o único nome que vinha em sua mente era o de Kakashi, seu querido Kakashi. Será que era certo deixá-lo por Sasuke? Será que ela tinha o direito de fazer isso?

Pensando nisso ela caiu no sono mais uma vez.


	9. Uma revelação desagradável

Oi pessoal! Desculpem-me pela demora, eu ando sem tempo nem para respirar, ultimamente, mas vocês não devem querer ouvir minhas desculpas - acreditem, eu mesma não gostaria de ouvi-las. Bom, espero que gostem de mais esse capítulo de What I really meant to say! Boa leitura, adoro vocês!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Sabaku no Uchiha, Neko Sombria, Anala Blackwell, Lizinha-chan e Rahfa-san!_

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, é tudo do Kishimoto Masashi-san!

**_What I really meant to say_**

**Capítulo IX – Uma revelação desagradável**

Sasuke esperava por Kabuto na estrada principal de acesso à vila há trinta minutos. Tudo ali era muito estranho.

Ele escutou barulho de passos e olhou para trás. Kabuto e outros dois ninjas se aproximavam dele.

- Fico feliz que tenha resolvido vir, Sasuke-kun. – Kabuto disse com um misterioso sorriso nos lábios.

Eles começaram a andar em silêncio. Sasuke não ousava perguntar para onde estavam indo ou o que fariam, mas algo lhe dizia que nada daria certo.

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente. Aparentemente sua febre havia cedido de vez.

Ela se levantou e deparou-se com alguém sentado na poltrona, encarando-a.

- O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- O plano de vocês é o mais infantil que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Quem planejou essa missão? Algum gennin ou foi a Tsunade mesmo? – Kabuto perguntou em tom de deboche.

Sakura engoliu em seco, sua mente trabalhando a toda velocidade.

- Seu querido Sasuke está agora preso m meu genjutsu. E duvido que ele saia de lá sozinho, ele sempre foi meio incompetente. – ele disse sorrindo cruelmente.

- Você não conhece o Sasuke.

Kabuto soltou uma gargalhada demoníaca que soou muito familiar nos ouvidos da kunoichi de cabelos róseos.

Um brilho amarelado passou pelos olhos do ninja da vila do Som, o que fez Sakura congelar por dentro.

- O-Orochimaru? – ela gaguejou.

- Isso mesmo, Sakura. Por que você não volta correndo para Konoha agora? Você cumpriu sua missão, sua mestra ficará orgulhosa de você...

Sakura engoliu em seco. Esse era o certo a se fazer, mas... E Sasuke? Não poderia abandoná-lo ali.

Orochimaru riu. O desespero era visível nos olhos da jovem Haruno, agora mais pálida do que nunca.

Sakura podia sentir o suor descendo por sua face, o mal-estar voltando a invadir seu corpo. Enjôo e febre, tudo ao mesmo tempo, tudo em volta dela parecia sumir gradativamente. E aquilo era a última coisa que ela precisava no momento.

Não agüentando mais ela foi fechando os olhos vagarosamente e a última coisa que viu foi o brilho doentio nos olhos amarelados de Kabuto.

Sasuke seguia Kabuto e os outros dois ninjas, cada vez mais desconfiado. Eles estavam andando há horas e não chegavam a lugar nenhum.

- Isso é genjustsu. – ele pensou, por fim reconhecendo a arte ninja que o havia dominado sem ele ao menos perceber.

Ele se amaldiçoou mentalmente por cair num truque tão básico.

Sacou três kunais e lançou uma em cada falso ninja, fazendo-os desaparecer.

De repente uma gargalhada fria soou.

- Descobriu, finalmente? – disse a voz de Kabuto.

- Então você nunca saiu do corpo de Kabuto, Orochimaru?

- Pensou rápido, Sasuke-kun... Parece que aprendeu bastante nesses dois anos em que esteve em Konoha.

- Não tenho tempo para você.

Sasuke sacou uma kunai e a enfiou em sua perna, fazendo seu sangue cair no chão. A dor anula genjustsus.

Imediatamente a ilusão ao seu redor sumiu, junto com o verdadeiro Kabuto, que pelo visto, também era parte da ilusão.

Ele correu até a vila, a cada passo que dava mais intenso ficava o cheiro de queimado e uma grossa camada de nuvem de fuligem negra se abatia ao redor dele.

Ele viu um aglomerado de pessoas em volta de um prédio e foi até lá.

- Ninguém sabe como esse incêndio começou. – um ninja alto dizia para seu companheiro.

- Mas parece que tinham duas pessoas ocupando um dos quartos. – o outro comentou.

Sasuke gelou ao reparar qual prédio estava em chamas. Era o prédio em que ele estava com Sakura. Ele entrou no prédio, sem ligar para o fogo, e correu até o quarto deles.

- SAKURA! – ele gritou.

Ela estava desmaiada no chão, as chamas dançando ao redor dela.

Ele a pegou no colo e saiu do prédio rumo à Konoha. Precisava levar Sakura até Tsunade. E precisava fazer isso muito rápido.


	10. Entre a frieza e o amor

Olá pessoal! Eis aqui um novo capítulo de _What I really meant to say_!

Para quem quiser, eu postei uma oneshot SasuSaku chamada _Se tudo fosse diferente_, vão dar uma olhadinha!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Sabaku no Uchiha, Neko Sombria, Lizinha-chan, Raissa Uchiha, Anala Blackwell e Cat Tsuki!_

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence!

**_

* * *

_****_What I really meant to say_**

**Capítulo X – Entre a frieza e o amor**

Tsunade estava no hospital de Konoha, ela pensava em como estaria sua pupila de cabelos róseos.

- Tsunade-sama! – uma voz masculina exclamou.

Tsunade se surpreendeu ao ver que era Sasuke quem fizera o apelo.

- A Sakura! Ela não está bem!

Tsunade correu e levou a maca onde Sakura estava deitada para a sala de emergência. Sasuke fez menção de segui-la, mas a Godaime não permitiu.

- Você fica. Chame Kakashi e Naruto e volte aqui com os dois. – ela mandou. – Fique calmo, vai dar tudo certo.

Sasuke assentiu e Tsunade fechou a porta da sala.

Duas horas depois ele voltava ao hospital na companhia dos ninjas requisitados pela hokage de Konohagakure, entretanto o ninja copiador estava mais quieto que de costume.

Sasuke, porém, estava mais agitado do que jamais estivera. Até Naruto estava mais calmo que ele, e o loiro não estava nada pacífico.

- Fiquem calmos. A Tsunade-sama é a melhor médica de Konoha, vocês sabem disso. – Naruto disse.

Kakashi e Sasuke arregalaram os olhos. Naruto tranqüilo daquele jeito era inédito.

O Uchiha soltou um longo suspiro, fazendo o Hatake lançar um olhar fuzilante para ele. Sasuke sabia que o que aquele olhar significava, Kakashi o culpava pelo que acontecera com Sakura.

Tsunade entrou na sala onde os três esperavam, ela parecia cansada.

- Ela vai ficar bem. As queimaduras são leves e a febre por fim foi embora.

- Queimaduras?! – Kakashi gritou.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça.

- É... Ela ficou presa em um incêndio. – ele disse, em um tom quase inaudível.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos. O Uchiha era mais incompetente do que ele pensara.

- Conte-nos o que aconteceu. – a Godaime pediu.

Sasuke começou a narrativa com o pedido de Kabuto e a encerrou com o incêndio do prédio. No fim da história, Tsunade soltou um profundo suspiro.

- é o preço que pagamos por uma missão bem sucedida. Sempre há riscos. – ela disse. – Agora precisamos pôr uma equipe atrás de Orochimaru.

- Mande a equipe de Gai. Eles são muito bons, e creio que Naruto e Sasuke vão concordar que não queremos trabalhar com nossa companheira nesse estado. – disse o ninja copiador.

Ambos assentiram e Tsunade concordou. Geralmente aprovava as idéias do ninja de cabelos prateados.

- Podem ir vê-la. Estou indo pro quartel da ANBU avisar os três.

Dito isso a hokage Konohagakure deixou o prédio do hospital.

Os três shinobi foram então até o quarto onde Sakura estava. Lá, ela dormia tranqüilamente, um aparelho a ajudava a respirar e outro marcava, com precisão, seus batimentos cardíacos.

Kakashi foi até ela e apertou levemente a mão fria da kunoichi adormecida.

- Você nunca mais passará por isso, minha flor. Eu te prometo. – ele sussurrou.

Naruto também se aproximou.

- Feh, Sakura-chan! Espero que você fique bem logo! – ele disse, em seu tom espalhafatoso de sempre.

Sasuke apenas observava a cena da entrada do quarto.

Kakashi se virou para encará-lo.

- Quero conversar com você. Naruto, fique aqui.

Naruto assentiu e Kakashi saiu do quarto acompanhado por Sasuke. Eles subiram as escadas e foram até o terraço do hospital.

- Você é idiota ou o que? Você tinha a obrigação de protegê-la! – o ninja copiador ralhou.

- Já tenho culpa o suficiente sem mais você para me culpar. – Sasuke disse, sério.

Kakashi tentava se controlar, mas era impossível. Em um rápido movimento, ele deu um soco no rosto de Sasuke. Um filete de sangue escorreu da boca do Uchiha.

- Eu amo a Sakura, Hatake. Eu não preciso de você para me dizer o que eu devo fazer.

Kakashi balançou a cabeça.

- Não ama não. Você quer se divertir um pouco e depois largá-la, como sempre. Não foi você quem a protegeu nos últimos sete anos, não foi você quem enxugou as lágrimas dela, não foi você quem assistiu seu crescimento no mundo shinobi. Você nunca esteve com ela.

Sasuke apenas deu as costas para o ninja de cabelos prateados e se dirigiu à porta do terraço, entretanto antes de descer as escadas ele se virou mais uma vez para Kakashi.

- Eu não preciso te provar nada, Hatake.


	11. A hora do despertar

Olá pessoal!! Tentei demorar menos dessa vez, esperaram muito? Se sim, podem me bater! XD

Agradecimentos às reviews: _Anala Blackwell, Haruka Taichou, Rahfa-san, Eeva Uchiha7, Neko Sombria, daniela lopes, Uchiha Pandora-Sama, ThayanaFontes, Lizinha-chan, Raissa Uchiha e Dora Delacour!_

Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews! Saibam que elas são muitoooo importantes para mim!

Disclaimer: naruto não me pertence!

**_

* * *

_****_What I really meant to say_**

**Capítulo XI – A hora do despertar**

Duas semanas se passaram sem que sakura acordasse. Kakashi e Sasuke passavam todos os dias ao lado dela. Não dirigiam palavras nem olhares um para o outro, apenas dividiam o mesmo ar por causa de Sakura.

Kakashi estava convencido a fazer Sasuke ir embora de Konoha, mas o Uchiha não estava disposto a deixar Sakura mais uma vez.

Na noite do décimo quarto dia, Sasuke e Kakashi ainda estavam acordados quando, sem que eles percebessem, Sakura abriu seus olhos, lentamente.

- Sa-Sasuke... – ela gaguejou com um pouco de esforço.

Sasuke pulou da cadeira na qual estava sentado e correu até ela. Ouvir a doce voz da Haruno era um alívio depois de todos aqueles dias.

- Estou aqui. – ele disse enquanto colocava uma das mão da kunoichi entre as suas.

Sakura sorriu.

- Obrigada, por ter cumprido a promessa.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça.

- Perdoe-me, por não a ter protegido.

- Não peça perdão. Você fez o que eu te pedi. Muito obrigada.

- Como pode ser tão calma? Você está assim por minha culpa! – Sasuke falava, meio sussurrado, em um tom desesperado.

Sakura sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele.

- Aishiteru.

Kakashi observava a tudo em completo silêncio. Saber que Sakura estava bem era suficiente para ele.

- Você não vem falar comigo, Kakashi-kun?

Kakashi se assustou ao ouvir sakura se dirigindo a ele. Ele sorriu e foi até ela.

- Fico feliz que você tenha acordado. – ele disse, docemente.

Sakura sorriu. Estava feliz por ter aqueles dois ao seu lado. Os homens de sua vida.

- Obrigada por estarem comigo. – ela disse, ainda sorridente.

Sasuke e Kakashi se entreolharam. A primeira vez desde que Kakashi socara Sasuke.

- Eu vou avisar Tsunade-sama que você acordou. – o Uchiha disse e se retirou do quarto.

Kakashi e Sakura se encararam com enorme cumplicidade no olhar.

- Perdoe-me Kakashi, você estava certo. – a Haruno disse, envergonhada.

Kakashi balançou a cabeça.

- Se você estiver feliz já é o suficiente. Aishiteru, Sakura. Só quero sua felicidade, isso basta para mim.

Sakura corou descontroladamente. Gostaria, do fundo de sua alma e coração, corresponder aos sentimentos de seu querido Kakashi, mas ela não podia. Ela amava Sasuke e agora, pela primeira vez, seu amor era plenamente correspondido.

- Kakashi, eu...

Entretanto, ela não teve tempo de terminar sua frase. Tsunade entrava no quarto.

- Que bom que acordou! Estávamos tão preocupados com você! – exclamou a hokage.

Sakura sorriu.

- Desculpe, shishou. Não vai acontecer de novo.

Tsunade sorriu. Sakura se ajeitou melhor na cama, agora com um semblante mais sério.

- O que aconteceu com Orochimaru?

- Neji, TenTen e Lee foram atrás dele. Sem notícias por enquanto. – a Godaime respondeu.

Sakura ficou preocupada. Talvez, se ela não tivesse desmaiado ela poderia ter feito alguma coisa, mas ela fora fraca, mais uma vez.

- Descanse, Sakura. Se você estiver bem amanhã, eu te dou alta. – disse Tsunade, animada.

Sakura sorriu.

- Kakashi-kun, Sasuke-kun, voltem para casa. Vocês dois parecem exaustou...

Ambos iam protestar, entretanto, Tsunade interveio:

- Ela está certa! Vocês dois vêm comigo!

Ela puxou os dois para fora do quarto e sakura fechou os olhos, lentamente. Prontamente, estava novamente adormecida.

- Ela não pode ficar sozinha. Preciso que um de vocês dois cuide dela quando ela sair do hospital. – disse Tsunade, do lado de fora do quarto.

- Ela pode ficar comigo! – disse Sasuke, prontamente. – Minha casa tem muito espaço.

Tsunade ponderou a idéia por alguns momentos.

- É uma ótima idéia. Cuide dela, está bem?

Sasuke assentiu e Tsunade foi embora.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa de ruim com ela você morre, entendeu Uchiha? – Kakashi disse, ameaçador.

Sasuke apenas o encarou. Não deixaria o Hatake o irritar. Poderia cuidar de Sakura melhor do que ninguém, ele sabia disso.


	12. O fim da solidão

Oi pessoal! Desculpem essa autora baka por essa longa demora... se esconde Eu amo vocês, vocês sabem, né? XD

Agradecimentos às reviews: _Uchiha Pandora-sama, Lizinha-chan, Anala Blackwell, Cat Tsuki, Neko Sombria e Rahfa-san!!_

Para quem ainda não sabe, eu to postando uma ItaSaku também, quem gostar do shipper, dá uma conferidinha, ok?

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence!

**_

* * *

_****_What I really meant to say_**

**Capítulo XII – O fim da solidão**

Sakura, Sasuke e Kakashi estavam na porta do hospital escutando as últimas recomendações de Tsunade para sua pupila preferida.

- Descanse! Não faça esforço, entendeu? – ela ralhava.

Sakura apenas ria.

- Sim, shishou!

Tsunade sorriu e a abraçou.

- Cuide bem dela, Sasuke!

Sasuke assentiu e eles seguiram para a mansão Uchiha. Sakura estava ligeiramente corada, ela ficaria sozinha com Sasuke durante um bom tempo.

O Uchiha pegou a mão dela, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

- Pedi para Ino me ajudar a decorar seu quarto, espero que você goste.

Sakura sorriu abertamente.

- Estar perto de você já é o suficiente...

Sasuke sorriu, do jeito que deixava Sakura tão enfeitiçada. Aquele sorriso que apenas ele possuía...

Eles continuaram andando até chegar à parte de Konohagakure que pertencia ao clã Uchiha. O lugar já estava quase todo reconstruído, provavelmente dera muito trabalho a Sasuke fazer tudo aquilo.

Os olhos de Sakura brilharam, as construções eram um lindo espetáculo de arte oriental. Nunca vira nada parecido em toda sua vida.

- Nossa... – ela exclamou, admirada. – Nunca tinha estado aqui antes... É lindo!

Sasuke sorriu. Ele passara toda sua infância naquele lugar, sozinho. Aquelas paredes guardavam mais lembranças tristes do que felizes. Era bom poder estar com alguém. Era bom não estar mais sozinho.

- Sinta-se em casa... – ele disse.

Sakura sorriu e eles entraram. Sasuke a guiou até o andar de cima.

- Esse é o seu quarto. – ele disse apontando para uma porta. – E o da frente é o meu. Descanse um pouco enquanto eu vou buscar o Naruto. Prometi a ele que o chamaria quando você chegasse.

Sakura assentiu. Sasuke lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e desceu as escadas.

Ela abriu a porta de seu quarto e se maravilhou com o quarto que Sasuke preparara para ela. O quarto tinha três paredes brancas e uma rosa, um armário de cerejeira e uma enorme cama de casal do mesmo material. A colcha que a cobria era branca com pequenas pétalas de sakura pintadas.

Era simplesmente o quarto perfeito.

Ela abriu o armário. Todas as suas roupas, acessórios ninjas, livros e outras coisas estavam lá. Ino fizera um excelente trabalho.

Ela pegou um short preto e a blusa do clã Uchiha que Sasuke emprestara à ela. Sakura decidira ficar com ela, era uma lembrança que ela não queria esquecer nunca.

Ela foi para o banheiro e tomou um longo banho, vestiu-se e desceu as escadas.

Sasuke e Naruto estavam sentados no sofá da sala. Sasuke a mirou com um sorriso. Sua blusa ficava bem melhor nela.

- Sakura-chan!! – gritou o loiro.

Naruto se levantou e abraçou sua querida amiga.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo me visitar, Naruto-kun!

Naruto abriu seu típico sorriso rasgado.

- Como vai a Hinata? – Sakura perguntou. Sentia falta da Hyuuga.

Depois dessa pequena pergunta, o Uzumaki desatou a falar e não parou mais. Apenas quando o sol começava a se pôr que eles perceberam que o tempo havia passado. Nessa hora, Naruto se despediu e foi embora.

Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke e descansou sua cabeça nos ombros dele. Ele a envolveu com os braços, carinhosamente.

- Você está linda. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Sakura sorriu e o beijou.

Eles ficaram ali, naquele silêncio confortável, Sasuke acariciando os curtos cabelos róseos de sua flor.

Ela bocejou e fechou os olhos, caindo no sono imediatamente. Sasuke sorriu e apegou no colo, levando-a para seu quarto.

Ele a deitou na cama e a cobriu gentilmente com um cobertor.

- Tenha bons sonhos... – ele murmurou baixinho enquanto deixava o quarto.


	13. A primeira noite

Eu sei, vocês já devem estar cansados das minhas demoras enormes... Podem me bater, eu deixo... Eu mereço...

Pois bem, aqui está o 13º capítulo de What I really meant to say, espero que gostem!!

Agradecimentos às reviews: _Tsunay Nami, Anala Blackwell, Cat Tsuki, Lizinha-chan, Raissa Uchiha, Uchiha Pandora-sama e daniela lopes!_

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence!

* * *

_**What I really meant to say**_

**Capítulo XIII – A primeira noite**

Sakura foi acordada na manhã seguinte pelos fracas luzes vindas de raios solares que forçavam passagem pelas pequenas frestas abertas da cortina. Ela soltou um longo bocejo e se levantou, rumo ao andar inferior.

Assim que alcançou as escadas foi capaz de sentir um cheiro um tanto peculiar, que parecia vir da cozinha.

Ao alcançar o cômodo, deparou-se com Sasuke preparando alguma coisa.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou, com óbvia curiosidade.

- Tentando fazer nosso almoço. – ele respondeu, olhando, visivelmente decepcionado, para um emaranhado de coisas queimadas em uma travessa de vidro.

Sakura não pôde conter suas risadas.

- Sai daí! Deixe-me fazer isso! – ela disse enquanto pegava a travessa e jogava o suposto almoço dos dois na lata de lixo.

Ela abriu os armários e achou o que procurava. Logo, o horrível cheiro de queimado deu lugar a um delicioso cheiro de Ramen.

Sasuke a observava com um sorriso nos lábios. Além de linda e inteligente, a kunoichi de cabelos róseos ainda possuía dotes culinários.

Ele a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Você é perfeita.

Sakura sorriu, envergonhada. Ele então beijou seu pescoço, suavemente, o que fez a Haruno se arrepiar.

- Pára, Sasuke! Isso faz cócegas!

Sasuke parou e riu. Sakura balançou a cabeça, em visível sinal de repreensão e serviu o almoço dos dois. Não era bem o que ela gostaria de almoçar, afinal, sete anos de convivência quase exclusiva com Naruto fazia com que uma pessoa comesse muito, muito Ramen. Entretanto, era o máximo que ela podia fazer com os poucos ingredientes que encontrara na mansão.

Eles comeram, em relativo silêncio. Faziam pequenos comentários vez por outra, entretanto, a refeição estava boa demais para se desperdiçar tempo conversando.

- Estava ótimo! – Sasuke disse, após terminar sua segunda tigela.

Sakura sorriu.

- Que bom que você gostou... É o tipo de comida do Naruto, eu sei, mas...

Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Estava realmente muito bom.

Sakura corou ligeiramente. Era impressionante a capacidade que ele tinha de fazê-la corar.

Ele a abraçou gentilmente e a beijou. Queria-a perto dele, daquele jeito, pelo resto de sua vida.

- Sakura, você quer...

Entretanto, sua frase foi interrompida por batidas na porta. Ele bufou e foi atender.

Ino, Hinata e TenTen estavam paradas à frente da casa.

- Viemos ver a Sakura! – exclamou, escandalosamente, a Yamanaka.

Sasuke bufou mais uma vez e as deixou entrar.

- Eu vou dar uma volta, está bem? – ele disse, dirigindo-se à kunoichi de orbes esmeralda.

Sakura assentiu e abraçou as amigas. Havia muitas coisas para elas conversarem

* * *

A lua já reinava, plena no céu e nada de Sasuke voltar para casa. Já fazia tempo desde que as três kunoichi haviam partido. Sakura começava a ficar realmente preocupada. O que poderia ter acontecido com ele?

Estava tão absorta em suas preocupações, que mal reparou quando a porta da frente da mansão se abriu.

-Sasuke! – ela exclamou enquanto corria até ele. – Estava preocupada com você!

Sasuke não disse nada. Apenas sorriu e a abraçou. Ele se ajoelhou a frente dela e tirou uma caixinha de madeira de dentro do bolso.

Sakura olhava confusa, de Sasuke para a caixinha.

- Sakura... – ele disse enquanto abria a caixinha e tomava mais coragem. – Você aceita se casar comigo?

Lágrimas rolaram dos belos orbes esmeralda da Haruno. Será que ela escutara bem? Ele realmente a pedira em casamento? Ela teria o sonho de sua vida realizado?

Sasuke começava a ficar preocupado com a demora da kunoichi para lhe dar a respota, ele esperava que ela fosse mais rápida, entusiasmada.

- Tudo bem se você não quiser... – ele disse em tom de decepção.

Sakura se desesperou com as palavras dele.

- Não! É claro que eu aceito! – ela exclamou com a maior felicidade do mundo. – É o que eu mais quero!

Sasuke sorriu, aliviado, pegou o anel da caixa, um lindo anel de prata com um diamante, e colocou no dedo de sua Sakura. Sua amada Sakura.

Ele se levantou, a pegou no colo e subiu as escadas, levando-a até seu quarto, onde a jogou na cama.

- Aishiteru... – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Ele sorriu e a beijou do jeito apaixonado de sempre, ardendo em desejo.Se antes ele já a queria desesperadamente, agora não poderia refrear sua vontade. Ela era dele agora. Para sempre.


	14. Uma visita indesejada

Perdoem essa autora baka pela longa demora, mas eis aqui o capítulo 14! A fic já está na reta final!

Agradecimentos às reviews de: _Maria Lua, Lizinha-chan e Raissa Uchiha_

Disclaimer: Se Naruto me pertencesse, as coisas seriam muito diferentes, então, ele pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto-sama!

**_

* * *

_****_What I really meant to say_**

**Capítulo XIV – Uma visita indesejada**

Sasuke acordou com fortes batidas na porta. Quem quer que fosse, estava realmente querendo falar com ele, ou com Sakura.

Ele se vestiu rapidamente e desceu as escadas. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver um ANBU parado na porta de sua casa.

- Uchiha, isso é um chamado de emergência. A Godaime convocou uma reunião.

Dito isso o homem mascarado desapareceu.

Sasuke ficou alguns segundos para assimilar a informação. Talvez fosse o sono, talvez fosse a surpresa. Depois de passada a inatividade inicial, ele subiu rapidamente as escadas.

- Sakura! Sakura! – ele a chamou docemente, sacudindo-a de leve.

Ela abriu os olhos, sonolenta.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou em meio a um bocejo.

- Um ANBU acabou de passar aqui. Tsunade-sama convocou uma reunião de emergência.

Sakura se levantou, ainda enrolada no lençol.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, alarmada.

Sasuke deu de ombros. Não sabia o que acontecera, mas provavelmente era alguma coisa haver com Orochimaru.

Quase todos os shinobi de Konoha já estavam na Torre da Hokage quando Sakura e Sasuke chegaram.

Hinata chorava, abraçada com Naruto.

Assim que avistou a kunoichi de cabelos róseos, TenTen correu para abraçá-la. A especialista em armas também estava chorando.

- O que houve, TenTen? – Sakura perguntou, preocupada.

Sakura e TenTen tornaram-se amigas já fazia um tempo, entretanto, a Haruno nunca a tinha visto naquele estado.

- Neji! Se eu ao menos não tivesse discutido com ele, se ao menos eu não tivesse sido estúpida o suficiente para voltar sozinha, se ao menos eu estivesse lá para ajudá-lo! – TenTen soluçava, seu rosto encharcado de lágrimas.

- O que aconteceu com o Neji? – Sasuke perguntou, assustado com o que poderia ter acontecido.

TenTen não encarou Sasuke. Seus soluços se intensificaram e suas lágrimas rolavam, cada vez mais.

- Ele foi morto... Por Orochimaru. – ela disse, desesperada.

Aquela notícia foi um choque para Sakura e Sasuke. A Haruno abraçou TenTen com mais força. Sabia o quanto ela amava o Hyuuga. Aquilo deveria estar sendo um pesadelo para ela.

Tsunade fez um pequeno gesto e todos se sentaram.

- A perda que sofremos hoje foi enorme. – ela começou. – Hyuuga Neji era um grande shinobi e grande amigo para muitos aqui.

Ela soltou um breve suspiro e prosseguiu:

- Entretanto, uma grande ameaça está de volta e precisamos agir imediatamente.

Houve um murmurinho geral de aprovação.

A Godaime reuniu um grupo ANBU experiente e dispensou todos os outros ninjas.

Assim que deixaram a Torre, Hinata correu até TenTen para abraçá-la.

- Você não pode ficar sozinha! – disse a Hyuuga. – Não quer ficar lá em casa até se acalmar? Também não quero ficar sozinha...

Depois da recente morte de seus pais, Hinata experimentava uma triste solidão, quebrada apenas por suas amigas kunoichi e pela escandalosa presença de um certo Uzumaki...

TenTen sorriu e assentiu. Seria melhor estar com Hinata.

Sakura, entretanto, não podia deixar de se preocupar com as duas. Ela sabia o quanto estar longe de pessoas amadas poderia ser desesperador.

- Sasuke, eu acho melhor eu ficar com elas um tempo. Você se importa?

Sasuke fez que não com a cabeça e a abraçou.

- Cuide-se.

Sakura assentiu e se juntou a Hinata e TenTen enquanto Sasuke se afastava dos outros, rumo à mansão Uchiha.

Ao chegar, se jogou no sofá. Sentia-se culpado pelo que estava acontecendo. Ele falhara ao matar Orochimaru e agora, por causa de sua falha, ele estava de volta, usando o corpo de Kabuto.

- Sentindo-se culpado, Sasuke-kun? – uma voz familiar perguntou.

Ele conhecia aquela voz, entretanto, fazia dois anos desde que a ouvira pela última vez.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Karin?

Karin sorriu e saiu da escuridão que a protegia.

- Orochimaru-sama me mandou. Ele tem um recado para você.

Sasuke ouvia tudo atentamente.

- Se for até ele Konoha estará a salvo. Se preferir se esconder, uma certa kunoichi de cabelos róseos sofrerá as conseqüências de sua escolha.

Sasuke não disse nada, embora para ele parecesse óbvio o que faria. Não poderia pôr mais ninguém em risco, ainda mais se esse alguém fosse Sakura. Se era somente ele quem Orochimaru queria, não havia sentido trazer mais sofrimentos para Konoha.

Ele soltou um profundo suspiro. Se fosse preciso fazer isso para proteger Sakura, ele faria sem hesitar.


	15. Partindo novamente

Ei pessoal! Me desculpem pela longa demora, é que eu ando meio desanimada com essa fic... Bom, eis aqui o capítulo XV! Espero que gostem!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Maria Lua, Lizinha-chan, Raissa Uchiha e Demetria Blackwell!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

* * *

_**What I really meant to say**_

**Capítulo XV – Partindo novamente**

TenTen e Hinata tinham finalmente caído no sono. Aproveitando esse momento de tranqüilidade das duas, Sakura foi para a cozinha preparar o almoço.

De repente sentiu que alguém observava a mansão Hyuuga e saiu para o jardim. Ela olhou em volta cuidadosamente, não parecia ter ninguém ali, mas ela podia sentir o chakra.

Ela começou então a vasculhar as árvores até que viu uma pessoa sentada em uma delas.

- Lembra de mim, Sakura? – a pessoa perguntou, desafiadoramente.

Claro que Sakura a conhecia. Era Karin, a antiga companheira de time de Sasuke. A Haruno a vira uma única vez há muito tempo atrás.

- O que você quer, Karin?

Karin riu debochadamente.

- Só vim te dizer que você perdeu _de novo_. Ele está indo embora _de novo_. Ele está te abandonando _de novo_!

Dito isso, Karin desapareceu.

Sakura não teve reação. Apenas ficou parada no jardim, visivelmente chocada. Será que o que a kunoichi ruiva falara era verdade?

Sem pensar duas vezes ela saiu correndo em direção à mansão Uchiha, que ficava do outro lado da vila. Ela corria o mais rápido que podia. Não perderia Sasuke de novo.

Bufando, ela chegou à mansão. Apenas para encontrá-la vazia. O desespero começava a tomar conta.

Ela então saiu correndo para a saída da vila. E, para seu espanto, Sasuke estava lá.

- Sasuke! – ela gritou.

Sasuke se virou para ela e por alguns segundos eles apenas se encararam. O olhar dele estava excepcionalmente triste.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou, chorosa.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, não poderia encará-la.

- Perdoe-me, Sakura. Eu só quero te proteger.

Ela não podia acreditar nas palavras que ouvia.

- Eu não quero ser protegida! Eu quero você aqui comigo!

As lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelo rosto de Sakura. Era como se a noite de sete anos atrás estivesse de volta, pronta para fazê-la sentir toda aquela dor mais uma vez.

Ele foi até ela e a abraçou.

- Eu volto...

- Mas...

Sasuke colocou um dedo nos lábios de Sakura, em sinal de silêncio.

- Eu volto. Não sei quando, mas eu prometo. Você me espera?

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, as lágrimas ainda caíam. Sasuke as enxugou e deu um beijo na bochecha da kunoichi de cabelos róseos.

- Até logo.

Dito isso, ele continuou seu caminho. Sakura apenas o observando. Partindo mais uma vez...

Ela caiu de joelhos, soluçando. Era duro ver aquela cena novamente. Então, ela se lembrou do anel em seu dedo. Olhando para ele, ela se levantou.

Ela esperaria por ele. Nem que fizesse isso pela vida toda.

Respirou fundo e fez seu caminho de volta pelas ruas de Konoha. As pessoas passavam por ela, mas ela não era capaz de vê-las. Apenas andava como se estivesse andando no vazio. Mas de repente esse vazio acabou, quando ela bateu em alguém...

- Perdão! Estava distraída!

- Está chorando, Sakura?

Sakura imediatamente reconheceu aquela voz. As lágrimas voltaram a cair com toda força quando ela abraçou o homem a sua frente.

- Kakashi! Ele... ele está indo de novo...

Kakashi a abraçou com força, enquanto ela relatava tudo que havia acontecido.

Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e saiu correndo, deixando uma confusa Sakura para trás.

O que ele pretendia fazer?


	16. O maior dos sofrimentos é o último adeus

Ei amores da minha vida! Eu sei que essa história anda meio pobre, e tudo mais, mas eu juro que estou me esforçando ao máximo p/ deixá-la boa. É que ela sugou toda a imaginação possível que eu teria a dar apenas p/ ela... É difícil, mt difícil, ela exige muito e eu não tenho muito a oferecer p/ a pobrezinha. Então, quem quiser me matar, fique à vontade... XD

Agradecimentos às reviews: _8D.Deh, Eeva Uchiha 7, Maria Lua, Cat Tsuki e Demetria Blackwell!!_

Disclaimer: Se Naruto fosse meu, o Deidara não teria morrido, então já deu p/ ver que esse mangá/anime não me pertence, né?

**_

* * *

_****_What I really meant to say_**

**Capítulo XVI – O maior dos sofrimentos é o último adeus**

Kakashi se dirigia para a saída da vila. Estava obstinado a não deixar Sasuke ir. Não deixaria Sakura, sua amada Sakura, sofrer mais do que já sofrera em sua vida.

Ele já saía da vila quando alguém o impediu.

- Você não passa daqui, Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi mirou a kunoichi a sua frente. Lembrava vagamente dela.

- Karin, certo? Saia da minha frente se não quiser se machucar.

O tom dele era ameaçador, mas a ruiva apenas soltou uma gargalhada debochada.

- Você não é nada, Hatake.

* * *

Sakura procurava Kakashi desesperadamente. O que aquele louco queria fazer?

Ela voltou à saída da vila a tempo de ver Karin desaparecendo. Correndo mais um pouco ela viu Kakashi no chão, coberto por seu próprio sangue.

Ela foi até ele, desesperada e checou seu pulso. Mas não havia batimentos para serem checados. Ele não respirava mais.

Ela concentrou chakra nas mãos e tentou achar no corpo dele, algo que ela pudesse fazer para fazê-lo respirar de novo. Mas já não havia esperança.

O copiador havia partido. Para sempre.

A imensa dor da kunoichi aumentou como uma grande avalanche. Kakashi estava morto. Seu querido Kakashi havia morrido só para tentar trazer Sasuke de volta.

Ela se jogou em cima do corpo inerte do shinobi, chorando mais ainda. A culpa era dela, toda dela. E ela sabia disso.

Agora, graças à ela, seu querido Kakashi estava morto. Morto!

- Kakashi! – ela gritou desesperada.

As lágrimas caíam com mais força, lágrimas do maior dos sofrimentos.

Ela pegou Kakashi e passou o braço do shinobi por seus ombros. Precisava de tsunade, e precisava com urgência.

* * *

Tsunade estava sentada em sua sala no hospital de Konoha. Imaginava se a situação poderia ficar pior do que já estava.

Seus melhores ninjas estavam incapacitados de lutar; Neji morrera, Lee estava gravemente ferido, Hinata e TenTen estavam emocionalmente despedaçadas.

Dos ninjas mais novos só lhe restara Sakura, Kakashi, naruto e Sasuke, o time 7.

Ela pensava em como agir quando uma enfermeira transtornada entrou na sala.

- Tsunade-sama, é uma emergência! – a voz da mulher mostrava o quanto ela falava sério.

Tsunade se levantou, assustada, e seguiu a enfermeira até onde ela a levava.

A hokage hesitou por um momento e girou a maçaneta da porta a sua frente. E não gostou nem um pouco do que viu.

Kakashi jazia, sem vida, na maca.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, transtornada.

Sakura explicou tudo, chorando desesperadamente. Ao final da narrativa de sua discípula, Tsunade sentou-se em uma poltrona, acabada.

Perder Kakashi era inimaginável, ainda mais na atual situação da vila. Ela respirou fundo. Seu último time estava despedaçado.

Kakashi morto, Sasuke fora da vila mais uma vez, Sakura num estado emocional pior do que os de Hinata e TenTen.

As últimas esperanças se foram, aquilo era algo perto do inferno.

* * *

Sakura estava sozinha na frente da pedra-memorial. A cerimônia solene já havia terminado, todos já tinham ido embora, mas ela insistira em ficar mais um pouco.

A chuva começava a cair, mas ela não se importava nem um pouco. Na verdade, ela não sentia nada.

- Perdoe-me, Kakashi. Vou sentir sua falta para sempre.

As lágrimas dela se misturavam com as gotas da chuva. Ela olhou o nome do copiador uma última vez e foi embora. Era duro pensar que nunca mais o veria. Nunca mais o abraçaria, nunca mais ouviria sua voz, nunca mais reclamaria de seus atrasos, nunca mais ouviria seus conselhos, nunca mais lutaria a seu lado.

Uma última lágrima escorreu. A kunoichi a enxugou e foi embora.

Kakashi povoaria seu coração para todo o sempre.


	17. Três anos depois

Ei pessoal! Entramos agora nos capítulos finais dessa historinha que eu amo tanto! Enjoy! XD

Agradeimento às reviews: _Cat Tsuki, 8D.Deh. , Hitomi-imou-chan, Maria Lua e Demetria Blackwell!!_

E aqui estou eu, em outra fic, pedindo desculpas pela morte de Hatake Kakashi. Eu adoro matar o pobrezinho, me desculpem #chora# Eu também o amo, muito.

Disclaimer: Naruto é propriedade de Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

**_

* * *

_****_What I Really Meant To Say_**

**Capítulo XVII – Três anos depois**

A kunoichi de cabelos róseos dava uma tranqüila aula, em uma excepcional turma da Academia. Ao contrário da maioria das turmas que passaram por ali durante a história da instituição, a turma a qual a Haruno lecionava era impecavelmente bem comportada. Um milagre, todos diziam.

- E isso é tudo por hoje. – ela encerrou.

Até poderiam ser muito bem comportados, mas isso não impedia que saíssem a todo o vapor para o lado de fora, onde poderiam brincar livremente pelo resto do dia.  
Sakura sorriu ternamente ao ver seus alunos partindo e, ao virar para a porta, deparou-se com um visitante inesperado.

- Sakura-chan!

- Naruto! Que bom te ver! Como foi a missão?

- Boa... Sentimos sua falta, como sempre.

A Haruno riu.

- Eu desisti de missões de campo, e não vou voltar a fazê-las, Naruto. Eu sou feliz dando aulas e cuidando do hospital. Até porque, estou cuidando de seus futuros companheiros de equipe.

Naruto riu.

- Estamos em falta mesmo. – ele suspirou. – Eu, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, TenTen e Lee somos a elite restante. Precisamos de mais ninjas bons.

Sakura sorriu.

Os acontecimentos dos últimos anos mudaram, e muito, o quadro de shinobis ativos na vila oculta da Folha.

- E a Hinata? – Sakura perguntou.

- Cuidando da Ichigo. E do chibi Kakashi.

- Odeio dar trabalho pra ela. – Sakura suspirou. – Mas não tenho com quem deixá-lo...

- Relaxa, Sakura-chan! Ele é muito tranqüilo. Puxou o pai, suponho...

A pura menção do "pai de Kakashi" fora o suficiente para mudar completamente a expressão da Haruno.

- Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan! Eu não que-...

Mas Sakura o interrompeu:

- Não se desculpe. Não há problema algum.

O silêncio abateu-se sobre eles por um doloroso minuto.

- Bom, deixe-me buscar meu filho! – a falsa animação da kunoichi não era nenhum segredo para o Uzumaki. – A Ichigo já é trabalho o suficiente para a Hina-chan.

Naruto riu.

- Ela vai ser igual a você, Naruto. Vai dar muito trabalho. – a Haruno riu.

Não havia nada que Naruto pudesse fazer, a não ser concordar. Uzumaki Ichigo era apenas um bebê, mas um bebê extremamente parecido com o pai, inegável.

- Você tem toda razão, Sakura-chan!

* * *

Hinata, Ino e TenTen conversavam tranqüilamente na varanda mansão Hyuuga, enquanto vigiavam atentamente as brincadeiras de quatro crianças no vasto jardim. Tais crianças eram: os gêmeos Yamanaka, Yue e Shinji, filhos de Ino e Sai; Uzumaki Ichigo, filha de Hinata e Naruto; e Uchiha Kakashi, filho de Sakura e Sasuke.

- Sakura! – Ino exclamou ao ver que a kunoichi de cabelos róseos se aproximava da bela mansão.

Sakura abriu um belo sorriso e abraçou cada uma de suas três amigas.

- Okaa-san! – Kakashi gritou enquanto corria para se agarrar às pernas de sua mãe.

Sakura pegou-o no colo, ainda sorrindo. A semelhança de Kakashi com seu pai era mais do que perceptível. Cabelos e olhos intensamente negros, mesmas feições. A única diferença era seu sorriso. O pequeno Uchiha sorria exatamente como sua mãe.

- Você deu muito trabalho para a tia Hinata? – a Haruno perguntou para seu filho.

A pequena criança balançou a cabeça negativamente.

O sorriso de Sakura s alargou ainda mais. Ela deu um estalado beijo na bochecha dele e o colocou de volta no chão. Imediatamente ele correu de volta para perto das outras crianças.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. Ele é um amor. – Hinata logo disse, com um terno sorriso nos lábios. – Diferente da minha pequena encrenqueira.

Mal a Hyuuga acabara sua frase, o barulho de vidro se quebrando encontrou os ouvidos das quatro kunoichis.

- Ichigo! – ela gritou enquanto corria a procurar sua filha.

As outras três não puderam segurar suas risadas. Ichigo sempre conseguia irritar Hinata, o que realmente era algo a ser notado, já que a Hyuuga era conhecida em toda a vila por sua calma e ternura sem iguais.

- Então, TenTen, como se sente? – Sakura hesitou ao perguntar.

TenTen abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não fique assim ao perguntar, Sakura-chan. Eu me lembro bem que dia é hoje. Faz três anos desde que meu Neji se foi...

Ino apertou gentilmente a mão da especialista em armas, enquanto essa tentava impedir uma lágrima de fluir livremente por seu rosto.

- Eu sempre vou amá-lo. Ele nunca vai deixar de ser presente em minha mente, ou em meu coração. Mas o Lee tem me ajudado bastante, só ele sabe exatamente como eu me sinto. Afinal, por mais que negue, Neji era seu melhor amigo...

Ino e Sakura trocaram olhares.

Há tempos que elas sabiam do enorme amor que o pupilo de Maito Gai nutria por sua companheira de equipe, e era muito bom saber que ela estava finalmente abrindo seu coração para novas experiências, para outras pessoas. Afnal, ela passara toda a sua vida com o Hyuuga dentro dele, não era nada fácil simplesmente tirá-lo de lá. Sakura sabia muito bem disso.

Hinata voltou, então, para a mesa onde as outras três estavam sentadas.

- Eu desisto... Por que ela precisa ser tão igual ao Naruto?

Todas gargalharam.

A única coisa que diferenciava a jovem Uzumaki de seu pai eram os olhos perolados da Kekkei Genkai que herdara da mãe.

- Estava pensando, - a Hyuuga começou – acho que deveríamos ir até a pedra memorial hoje. Prestar nossas homenagens a nossos queridos amigos.

Sakura concordou com um simples "Sim" e lágrimas nos olhos. Não era uma data especialmente triste apenas para TenTen. Era triste para ela também, afinal perdera seu sensei apenas um ou dois dias depois que a especialista em armas perdera seu grande amor. A idéia da Hyuuga não era nada além de perfeita.

As quatro pegaram seus filhos e rumaram para a clareira aonde o memorial de perdas fora instalado. Apenas oraram em silêncio, enquanto observavam o sol se pôr, dando ao céu um tom escarlate, exatamente igual ao que fora derramado de seus entes queridos.

Sangue.


	18. Tão longa espera

Penúltimo capítulo de What I Really Meant To Say! Espero que gostem dele! XD

Agradecimento às reviews: _Demetria Blackwell, Cat Tsuki e 8D.Deh. !!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

_**

* * *

**__**What I Really Meant To Say**_

**Capítulo XVIII – Tão longa espera**

Ino e Hinata estavam no pequeno parquinho da vila oculta da Folha. Conversavam enquanto observavam as quatro crianças brincando. Desde que seus filhos nasceram, as duas kunoichis deixaram de realizar missões, pois essas as impossibilitariam de tomar conta das crianças, e, para uma mãe, os filhos vinham em primeiro lugar.

Um minuto de distração da herdeira e Hyuuga e pronto. Ichigo havia desaparecido.

Hinata suspirou, cansada. Era inacreditável a capacidade que a pequena Uzumaki tina de sumir, de repente. Ela tinha apenas um ano, mal sabia andar, mas era capaz de achar os melhores esconderijos. Para o azar dela, e sorte de sua mãe, Hinata possuía a linhagem avançada do Byakugan.

- Kakashi-chan, me ajuda a encontrar a Ichigo? – ela pediu ao pequeno Uchiha.

Kakashi assentiu e seguiu sua madrinha. Já estava acostumado a ajudá-la a encontrar sua companheira de brincadeiras, aliás, era algo que ele realmente gostava de fazer. Esconde-esconde sempre fora uma de suas brincadeiras favoritas, o que levava toda a elite ninja de Konoha a achar que o Uchiha seria um excelente ninja caçador, e a linhagem do Sharingan apenas encorajava-os ainda mais. A ANBU nunca mais terá problemas se ele realmente viesse a se tornar um caçador. Seria mais um Uchiha brilhante, assim como seu tio e seu pai, antes dele.

- Tia Hinata, eu vou procurar por ali! – ele avisou, em sua doce voz infantil.

Mas Hinata não estava realmente prestando atenção, seus olhos vasculhavam todo o parquinho, a procura da loirinha escondida.

Kakashi se afastou da Hyuuga, indo em direção a estrada de acesso da vila, sentando-se em um banco de pedra. Mesmo sendo apenas uma criança de três anos, ele às vezes gostava de ficar sozinho, perdido em seus pensamentos infantis. Que, em algumas ocasiões, nem eram tão infantis assim. Sentia falta de uma figura paterna em sua vida. Por mais que amasse Naruto, seu padrinho, ele não era o suficiente para saciar o desejo do pequeno Uchiha.

Seu maior sonho era conhecer seu pai. E toda vez que dizia isso perto das crianças mais velhas, ele era alvo de piadas e risos. "Seu pai? Uchiha Sasuke? Todo mundo sabe que ele nunca vai voltar!" ou "Uma hora dessas ele já deve estar morto!". E aqueles comentários doíam em seu coração, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

- O que uma criança pequena como você faz sozinho na estrada? – uma voz desconhecida soou. – Onde está seu pai?

Kakashi mirou a pessoa que se dirigia a ele. Era um homem alto, vestia uma capa negra e um chapéu de chuva.

- Meu pai está fazendo uma longa viagem. Não sei onde ele está. – ele respondeu, na maior das inocências.

O homem sorriu e afagou os cabelos negros de Kakashi.

- Quer passear comigo então? Te dou um sorvete, que acha?

Kakashi sorriu e assentiu.

Ao longe, Hinata assistia toda a cena. Reconhecera de imediato o homem que conversava com o pequeno Uchiha.

- Ino! – ela chamou.

A loira imediatamente foi para perto de Hinata, com a cara que ela estava, algo grave parecia ter acontecido.

- Que cara é essa, Hinata? Viu um fantasma?

Hinata limitou-se a apontar uma direção, para qual a Yamanaka imediatamente virou os olhos. Imediatamente ela ficou tão pálida quanto sua amiga Hyuuga.

- Precisamos avisar à testuda. Agora.

* * *

Sakura andava tranqüilamente, de volta para casa. Tivera um dia exaustivo no hospital, e a única coisa que desejava no momento era tomar um banho e ficar enrolada debaixo das cobertas junto com seu filho.

Entretanto, ao chegar à mansão Uchiha, descobrira que Kakashi ainda não havia chegado.

No mesmo passo que entrou na casa, saiu dela, pronta para ir procurar Hinata ou Ino. Será que alguma coisa havia acontecido? Elas costumavam deixá-lo em casa sempre no mesmo horário, a mesma hora que ela chegava do trabalho.

O caminho para o bairro Hyuuga não era longo, e ele já estava mais do que acostumada a fazê-lo, já que deixava Kakashi com Hinata todas as manhãs. Entretanto, não foi capaz de terminá-lo, já que outra coisa lhe chamou a atenção.

Depois de todo aquele tempo, aquela era a última coisa que ela esperava ter visto naquela tarde. Será que ainda estava dormindo? Aquilo era um sonho?

Aproximou-se lentamente, acostumando-se com o que via, certificando-se que era mesmo verdade. E não, ela não estava sonhando.

Lá estava ele, Uchiha Sasuke, sentado em um banco da sorveteria de Konoha, enquanto observava atentamente uma criança comendo um enorme sundae de chocolate. E não era uma criança qualquer. Era Kakashi.

- Kakashi! Eu estava de procurando! – Sakura ralhou com o menino, cheia de preocupação.

Kakashi sorriu ao ver a mãe, e Sasuke empalideceu.

- Gomen nasai, okaa-san! Esse moço é bonzinho. Ele me ofereceu sorvete.

Sakura sorriu e afagou os cabelos negros de Kakashi, para só então encarar o "moço bonzinho".

- Obrigada por ser tão gentil com meu filho, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer, ou como reagir. Estava completamente perdido. Se Kakashi era filho de Sakura, seria ele seu filho também? Não conseguia suportar a idéia de ver Sakura casada com outro homem, seria doloroso demais para ele. E Kakashi tinha todas as características de um Uchiha, aliás, analisando melhor agora, o menino era realmente idêntico a ele.

- Kakashi-chan, você não quer terminar seu sorvete ali no parquinho? – Sakura perguntou.

- Posso, okaa-san?

Sakura assentiu e ele correu, todo feliz.

- Desculpe-me por não ter te dito, antes de você partir, mas eu nem ao menos sabia. A notícia veio uma semana depois, e eu não fazia idéia de onde você estava.

Sasuke a encarou nos olhos, a alegria transbordando de seus próprios. Ele a abraçou forte, mais forte do que pretendia, quase sufocando-a.

- Senti muito a sua falta. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Sakura deixou uma lágrima escapar por seu rosto.

- Eu também.

Eles se beijaram por um minuto, que pareceu durar bem mais do que apenas 60 segundos e se encararam novamente, para depois encarar Kakashi, que comia, feliz, seu sorvete enquanto se balançava em um balanço.

- Agora eu sei porque ele me chamou tanto a atenção.

- Ele chamaria atenção de qualquer forma, olha como ele é lindo.

Sasuke riu.

- Claro que é, ele é meu filho.

Foi a vez de Sakura rir.

- Promete que vai ficar sempre conosco, de agora em diante? – ela pediu.

Sasuke a beijou mais uma vez.

- Claro que eu prometo.


	19. Epílogo

E eis que chegamos ao capítulo final! Queria agradecer ao enorme apoio de todos vocês, e às incríveis reviews que vocês me deixaram desde o primeiro capítulo dessa história! estarão todos no meu coração!

What I really meant to say está agora oficialmente terminada, mas Akatsuki no Hana ainda não acabou (momento propaganda), tenho três oneshot disponibilizadas, uma SasuSaku, uma ItaSaku e uma do Kiba. Em breve (muito em breve mesmo, não dou nem três dias), estarei postando uma DeiSaku que eu escrevi num momento de inspiração que eu tive uns meses atrás. Bom é isso.

Agradecimento às reviews: _Uchiha Natalia, Cat Tsuki, 8D. Deh. , Oyuzukai Sakura e Demetria Blackwell!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama. Mas eu agradeceria se vocês deixassem o Deidara pra mim (leu bem, Demetria-chan? XD)

* * *

_**What I really meant to say**_

**Epílogo – O destino de cada um**

Há muito tempo o bairro Uchiha não via uma festa daquelas proporções. Desdw que voltara, Sasuke disponibilizara o bairro para os outros moradores de Konoha, afinal, seria egoísmo ter um bairro daquele tamanho só para si, sua esposa, e seus filhos, mas nada se comparava ao movimento da mansão principal naquela bela tarde.

Metade da vila estava presente: Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gai, Kurenai, Konohamaru, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, sem contar seus respectivos filhos.

O motivo da festa? Kakashi acabara de se tornar gennin.

- Mããããeeee! – o grito de uma pequena menina que tinha os mesmo cabelos de Sakura se fez soar por toda a casa.

- Que houve, Asuka? – a Uchiha perguntou, preocupada com sua filha, que parecia realmente triste. A decepção era visível em seus profundos orbes negros.

- Kakashi nii-san não quer brincar comigo! – a pequena de cinco anos reclamou, chorosa.

Sakura sorriu e vasculhou a sala a procura de seu filho mais velho. Kakashi estava encostado em um canto da sala, os braços cruzados, os olhos fechados. Ele era a cópia perfeita de seu pai, tanto na aparência quantos nos hábitos e na personalidade. Não era puro acaso ele estar se formando como o gennin número um do ano.

- Por que você não vai brincar com a Ichigo, Asuka-chan? Ela parece estar sozinha. – Sakura sugeriu. Sabia que Kakashi não iria brincar com sua irmã mais nova no meio daquele monte de gente d maneira alguma.

Asuka fechou a cara, emburrada.

- Ela também não quer brincar comigo. De quinze em quinze minutos ela tenta ficar perto do Kakashi nii-san, aí ele manda ela ir embora, ela sai chorando e quinze minutos depois tenta de novo! Okaa-san, é ridículo! Por que ela simplesmente não manda ele parar de ser idiota?

Sakura riu abertamente. Ichigo e Kakashi eram como Sakura e Sasuke quando tinham sua idade. Era incrível que o Uchiha tivesse herdado até mesmo esse tipo de característica de seu pai.

- Filha, os gêmeos Yamanaka estão treinando lá fora, por que não tenta aprender algum jutsu com eles?

Asuka fez bico e foi para o lado de fora, seguindo a sugestão de sua mãe, embora o que realmente quisesse fosse brincar com seu irmão. Por que ele era tão idiota na frente de outras pessoas? Ele sempre brincava com ela quando estavam só eles.

- Algum problema com a nossa princesinha? – Sasuke perguntou, abraçando sua flor.

- Está chateada porque Kakashi não quer brincar com ela. Como sempre. – ela riu.

Sasuke sorriu.

- Um dia ela entenderá que um Uchiha nunca mostra seus sentimentos em público.

Sakura o encarou, brincalhona.

- Mesmo? E o que o Uchiha mais antigo desse clã está fazendo abraçando sua esposa em frente a um público desse tamanho.

Sasuke abriu um sorrisinho malicioso e bejou o pescoço de Sakura, fazendo uma trilha de beijos até seus lábios encontrarem os dela.

- E um dia Kakashi vai perceber que ele não deve ser indiferente com tudo e com todos.

- É o que eu espero. Ou a Ichigo vai ficar decepcionada pro resto da vida.

Sasuke riu.

- Se ele decidir seguir meus passos, então teremos um longo caminho pela frente.

* * *

Hinata e Ino conversavam tranqüilamente, enquanto observavam os gêmeos Yamanaka ensinando à pequena Asuka como fazer um bunshin.

- Okaa-san, posso ficar com vocês? – uma chorosa Ichigo perguntou à Hinata, sentando a seu lado e a abraçando.

- Claro que pode, filha. – Hinata estava penalizada por ver sua pequena daquele jeito. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Lidar com um Uchiha nunca fora sua especialidade.

Ino, por outro lado, já tinha um pouco mais de experiência no assunto...

- Ichigo, que cara é essa? – a Yamanaka estava furiosa. Ver a Uzumaki com aquela cara era a última coisa que esperava. Quem aquele Uchiha achava que era para machucar os sentimentos dela?

- Nada não, tia Ino. – a menina respondeu, tímida.

- Eu te conheço desde que você nasceu. E você é tudo, menos tímida. Não deixe um menino qualquer abaixar sua auto-estima! Mostre a ele que é melhor que ele! Mostre que não precisa dele para nada!

- Mas... não é verdade... – Ichigo disse, baixinho.

- E daí? Ele não sabe disso. – uma piscadela da Yamanaka e um sorriso nos lábios da Uzumaki.

Ela se levantou rapidamente e passou por Kakashi, sem olhar para ele. O Uchiha notou a diferença do comportamento da loira, mas fingiu não sem importar. Entretanto, Hinata e Ino o conheciam desde que ele nascera e sabiam muito bem dizer quando ele estava decepcionado, ou sentindo-se perdido. Não precisou nem de um minuto. Ele correu para juntar-se ao grupo que a Uzumaki acabara de ingressar.

* * *

- Olha só. Não é que ele é diferente de você... – Sakura comentou, maliciosa.

Sasuke riu.

- Que bom. Meus erros são suficientemente idiotas para não serem repetidos. Meu filho merece mais.

Sakura sorriu e beijou seu marido, que acariciava sua barriga. Lá se iam sete meses de gravidez.

- Desculpe atrapalhar a felicidade do casal, - Naruto apareceu, do nada – mas eu sugiro que tiremos uma foto.

Os dois Uchiha assentiram e chamaram todos os outros presente para fazerem parte da fotografia que imortalizaria aquele momento tão feliz.

Naruto fez um bunshin e entregou a máquina para ele, todos já se arrumavam, fazendo questão de aparecer naquela foto, que sem dúvida iria para a mesa do sexto hokage.

Hinata e Naruto abraçados em um lado. Ao seu lado, Sai, Ino e os gêmeos. Tsunade, Gai, Kurenai e Anko na outra ponta. Sentados no sofá, Sakura, Sasuke, Asuka no colo do pai e Konohamaru, sensei do time de Kakashi. No braço esquerso do sofá, Kakashi e Ichigo, o Uchiha tinha um misterioso sorriso nos lábios. No braço direito, Shikamaru, Shino e Chouji. As outras crinaças estavam sentadas no chão, junto com Lee e TenTen, que sorriam, as mão entrelaçadas.

E essa era foto que estaria para sempre pendurada na parede dos Uchiha; na lareira da sala de Ino e Sai; no escritório de Tsunade; na sala de Naruto; entre tantos outros lugares de Konoha. Só para lembrá-los de tudo que passaram para chegar ali. Mas que, sem dúvida, valera cada esforço, cada gota de suor.

Era óbvio que fariam tudo de novo, desde que nada naquela foto mudasse. Pois aquilo era perfeito para eles.


End file.
